A través de otros ojos
by Nadia Black
Summary: El científico ha elegido a ocho personas para que la destruída vida humana pueda resurgir. Ahora se enfrentan a un mundo sin esperanza, a la soledad y al miedo. SEGUNDA PARTE CAP 3 SUBIDO!
1. Primera Parte: I

**Terminando de leer el gran fic de Candy-San, me he decidido ha escribir esta historia al fin, ya que ha sido ella la que me contagió de ésta no tan descabellada idea de qué pasaría si los nueve muñequitos fuesen humanos. Empezando desde el momento en que el científico decidió llevar a cabo este proyecto hasta el momento en el que 9 despertó.**

**Dedicado en especial a Candy-San de quien espero recibir sus críticas.**

**... y para todos aquellos fans de 9 en español**

**PD: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Shane Acker**

**

* * *

**

**I.**

_Había tanta promesa en el futuro de la humanidad... Tanto que podíamos seguir haciendo, tanto por descubrir... Tantas cosas que podrían ser vistas por las nuevas generaciones... Pero el egoísmo humano ha sido el que ha terminado con todas estas esperanzas._

El científico miraba por su ventana, mientras estos pensamientos de tristeza y culpa le invadían su mente y corazón como un cáncer invasivo imposible de detener. La luna brillaba totalmente llena, iluminándole el rostro así como el resto de la ciudad. Hacía muchos meses que la luna no se veía, sólo humo, fuego y sangre. Recordó la última vez que vio la luna llena imperiar sobre la noche oscura. Catorce meses antes, tras ultimar su prometedor proyecto fijó la vista en la luna exactamente como hoy y vio entonces un extraño fulgor salir desde el satélite terrestre. Era un intenso color anaranjado casi rojo, como si la luna hubiese sido herida gravemente. Como científico sabía que era un fenómeno natural de la luna, muy poco común, pero natural al fin. Pero su instinto humano le hacía sentir que algo se acercaba, algo que no era nada bueno ni para el ni para nadie. Los escalofríos le recorrieron aquel día, pero su raciocinio y su lógica le hicieron inclinarse en los sucesos físicos e ignoraron tales pronósticos, sin pensar que éstos últimos le habían venido ha advertir de todos los trágicos sucesos que iban a suceder justo después de haber brillado esa luna.

Como si fuera una película acelerada vio frente de sí el anuncio del canciller, el robo de su máquina, el comienzo de la guerra y la rebelión de la misma en contra del Estado y la humanidad. Gente cercana vio morir y gritarle su odio por ser el creador de la destructora del Hombre. Vio también la muerte de un sinnúmero de inocentes a causa del bombardeo, de las balas, del gas. Sólo muerte veía a su alrededor. Muerte que sentía era culpa suya.

A tal grado había sido su desesperación que había pensando en rendirse a la muerte él también, si tantos habían muertos por la creación de sus manos, con sus propias manos acabarían también con su vida. Ya tenía listo todo, la cuerda sobre su cuello, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarse caer en el vacío, una idea cruzó por su perturbada mente. "La vida debe continuar".

Sintió como si todo se quedara en silencio. Recordó a sus hijos, sus alumnos, sus compañeros, su familia. "La vida debe continuar". Había sido su culpa sí, pero no podía permitir que más gente inocente siguiera pagando sus errores. Miró su cuerda, la sujetó entre sus manos y se la arrancó del cuello, tirándola por completo del techo. Tanta fue su fuerza que el mismo cayó de la silla y quedó inconsciente.

El científico sintió un escalofrío al pensar en la muerte que el mismo había acercado sobre su persona. "La vida debe continuar" volvió a escuchar en su cerebro. De ahí le vino una extraña odisea por saber que era lo que debía hacer la preservar la vida. Meses de búsqueda, de construcción y elecciones llenaron sus cuadernos y sus construcciones, donde trabajaba casi a escondidas por el miedo que lo encontrasen las máquinas o incluso los mismos humanos para matarle, y así no culminar su plan.

Fue un arduo trabajo, pero que a cada paso que daba sobre él, sentía que nacía una nueva esperanza.

Inició agosto y vio terminadas las cápsulas. En sus diarios expresó su triunfo y felicidad que le producía. Ahora sólo faltaba lo más importante.

No era extraño que día a día le llegaran noticias de otro derrumbe o bombardeo o masacre,. Pero aquel 8 de agosto vio al que podía ser el primero. Lo había visto en las noticias, un horrible derrumbe de un edificio contiguo había caído sobre una vieja casa que había matado a los dos únicos inquilinos de la propiedad: una pareja de edad avanzada. El científico corrió a la escena, y haciendo de grandes engaños logró ver a los cuerpos que habían declarado muertos. Él observó a la mujer, casi nada había quedado intacto en ella y vio entonces casi de vista la razón de su muerte. Sintió pena y culpa otra vez, y decidió pasar a su marido. Estaba entero, sin mencionar ciertasd heridas aunque no graves. El científico lo observó, estaba vivo. Sin dudarlo nada, sacó el talismán.

Una luz verde iluminó la ambulancia y tras ella, una sombra sobre otra desaparecieron tras una calle.

El científico aún a la luz de la luna sacó su diario y comenzó a hojearlo. Decía así:

"12 de agosto"

_He encontrado al número 2. Era una persona amable, se dedicaba a los juguetes, como un tiempo también yo me dediqué. Daba alegría a los niños, hasta que las máquinas acribillaron el taller que habían adoptado como guarida. Había muchos, incluso pequeños... Pero entonces ¿Por qué decidí elegirlo a él? Por esa voluntad que tiene... Yo lo conocí, era mi amigo, y siempre supe que de su sabiduría necesitarían los demás…"_

Pasó a otra página de forma rápida.

"_19 de agosto" _

_Es inmensamente triste ver la muerte, pero más aún desgarrador verla en los niños. En este caso había sufrido una casa hogar del ataque ,quedando muy pocos sobrevivientes entre los tantos y tantos muertos del hogar, pero desgraciadamente la mayoría mal herido y sin esperanzas, a excepción de éstos dos. Casi morían, ambos tomados de las manos, traté de hablarles pero ellos ya no respondían. Los vi tan unidos, casi como si los hubiera visto al nacer..."_

"_24 de agosto"_

_Este hombre parecía tener tantas esperanzas... Su vida parecía perfecta antes de la guerra. Un trabajo humilde pero orgulloso, una casa linda que esperaba ser habitada por el futuro matrimonio. Una mujer que lo esperaba para cenar... Casi me recordé a mi mismo en mi juventud. Y cuando supe del ataque..yo...no..._

_No puedo decir más. Sé que el arriesgará como lo hizo antes... dará mucho a los demás...Su vida podrá seguir todavía..._

La luz ya casi se le agotaba, y pasó rápidamente por las demás hojas, pero no pudo resistirse a no detenerse en esta fecha...

"_28 de agosto"_

_Este muchacho me causó una enorme inquietud al tenerlo aquí en el laboratorio. Todos, al traerlos aquí, incluso 3 y 4 habían mostrado su personalidad intacta, aunque con unos pocos traumas, pero seguían siendo ellos..._

_En este caso, no. Conocí a este muchacho. Yo le daba clases. Tenía tanto futuro con su inigualable talento, su forma tan libre de hablar. Su compañera que tanto lo quería... lo recuerdo muy bien... vivían en la facultad, que los estudiantes habían hecho un fuerte, muchos luchaban desde fuera y a escondidas regresaban al edificio, que mucho tiempo resultó seguro y oculto. Algunos como él, seguían en lo suyo. Hasta el día que los atacaron... Cuando llegué a la escena, fue doloroso y asqueroso ver aquella terrible masacre. Busqué al muchacho, pero cuando lo encontré... hasta ahora ha sido el único en estado consciente que me he llevado, pero parecía aún más muerto que los demás... Al verlo a los ojos supe que ya no sería el mismo, y que por alguna extraña razón él no padecería tanto de los efectos del desmemorizador como los otros..._

Se detuvo un momento y suspiró. Siguió leyendo.

"_31 de agosto"_

_El soldado me ayudó a traer a esta chica. Su madre fue quien me suplicó hiciera algo por ella, que no la dejara morir, pero yo creía que ya no había salvación para ella. Fue mi compañero quien abogó también en su defensa y asimismo se llevó a la chica al laboratorio. Aquí me di cuenta que había elegido a un buen compañero, a uno valiente. Pudimos salvarla de no ser por el talismán. Pero en ese momento que nos la llevamos, pude alcanzar a ver que una máquina había visto nuestra hazaña e intentó atacarnos, lo que afortunadamente falló. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que la Máquina sí me buscaba... Y yo sabía lo que quería._

El científico miró sus últimas anotaciones. Ya casi amanecía y la soledad no paraba de dejarlo sordo. Siguió a la siguiente página y leyó otra vez.

"_3 de septiembre"_

_Me costó trabajo encontrar a 8... ya tenía la sabiduría de mi anciano amigo, el liderazgo de un hombre experimentado, la curiosidad y e inocencia de la niñez, la creatividad e ingenio de un hombre joven, la tenacidad de una persona valiente e incluso lo inquietante de la locura de un muchacho... pero entre éstas grandes mentes y corazones faltaba alguien que los protegiera con su fuerza. Era valiente sí, y había dado todo por sus compañeros, pero fue triste ver su desenlace... Queriendo salvar a todos no pudo salvar a nadie, más que a sí mismo y una pequeña niña que en sus brazos quedó inmóvil. Recuerdo las palabras de mi compañero. "Yo lo conocía." Fue lo último que le oí decir, mientras lo llevábamos al laboratorio. Ahí supe que ya tenía a su protector... y no precisamente estoy hablando de 8..."_

El científico sintió sus ojos cansados de tanto leer, y se recostó a un lado de la ventana. Ya nada se oía, salvo su respiración. Tenía mucho tiempo desde que ésas cápsulas habían sido deshabitadas... el mismo tiempo que el gas había terminado con gran parte de la población humana... Todo ese tiempo había sido un desgarrador debate interno en si dejaba a su amigo morir a su lado o si también le daba la oportunidad de vivir. ¿Le sonaba egoísta? Lo era, pero uno puede hacer grandes actos egoístas cuando le tiene miedo a la soledad. Pero también pensaba en el joven soldado, que cada vez que veía sus ojos verdes podía vislumbrar la esperanza que tanto le daba su compañía. Fue así como decidió hacer lo correcto.

Tomó su olvidada plumilla y comenzó a escribir.

_9 de septiembre._

_Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que recurrí a este diario para desahogar mi soledad. Ahora vuelvo a él, ahora que ya no percibo ni un ser humano a mi alrededor. Me encuentro solo y poco a poco siento que la vida en mi se va evaporando a cada letra que escribo sobre el papel... Todos se han ido, y no se a donde. Pero confío en ellos y sé que de ellos depende que la vida continúe en este devastado planeta. Pero antes debe despertar mi buen amigo, quien estoy seguro hará lo correcto para los demás..._

_He dejado las instrucciones de lo que debe hacer en la pequeña caja que 6 traía en manos el día que lo rescaté... el es el indicado..._

_El está para salvarnos._

Al terminar éstas palabras, el último aliento de su ser lo hizo tambalearse por lo que chocó con el escritorio el hizo tirar sus innumerables diseños y una caja, que quedó por su mano oculta, quedando únicamente visible, el papelito que colgaba de la caja, que sólo tenía escrito el número "9".

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado la ésta primera parte de la introducción. Por favor déjen reviews que son de verdad mi incentivo principal para seguir con mis historias. También cualquier duda con gusto la responderé. **

**Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo**


	2. II

**Los saludo a todos en este nuevo capitulo de la primera parte (o introduccion) de este muy extraño fanfiction de 9. Te agradezco mucho Candy-San que te hayas dedicado a leerte este fic, de verdad muchas gracias y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el primer capitulo. De verdad aprecio tu comentario.**

**Sobre tu duda, ahora no te la puedo responder porque sino serían decir spoilers, pero te aviso que la respuesta la vas a encontrar en el siguiente capítulo de ésta historia.**

**Nuevamente te la dedico a tí, esperando que sea de tu agrado.**

**Ah! y también a todos los lectores de que siguen a numero 9.**

**

* * *

**

**II.**

Uno de los primeros y más importantes derechos del ser humano es la posesión de una identidad. Ha habido grandes controversias y discusiones en las cuales se ha luchado por ella. Miles de personas combaten contra el maltrato infantil y el abandono en defensa precisamente de que un pequeño sin familia la posea. Si ella no podemos llamarnos "alguien".

Vivir sin una identidad es algo que te hace una persona de nadie, y no sólo para lo sociedad sino para uno mismo. Aquel muchacho seguía hecho un ovillo en la mesa de exploración, sin hacer otra cosa que respirar lentamente y parpadear de vez en cuando. Ya no recordaba mucho de sí mismo, y en realidad sólo atormentaban ciertas cosas demasiado alarmantes para que incluso pronunciara una palabra.

El soldado miraba de lejos a ese muchacho, que le causaba una inmensa lástima y un poco de temor su estado, no sólo físico sino también mental.

_##flashback##_

_Henry McFord vivía felizmente entre los muros de la Facultad de Artes y Ciencias de la ciudad. Y no era que ésta fuera algo extraordinaria. Al contrario, su vida era tan común como cualquier chico de 17 años que estaba cursando su educación superior. Amaba las artes, le encantaba lo que un poco de pintura y unos cuantos brochazos de su pincel podían hacer. Crear nubes, horizontes e incluso ideas que no podían sino venir de una mente sin igual. Pero él no era de aquellos que se pusieran a pintar líneas paralelas o relojes que se deslizaban por el ocio recorrido del tiempo. No, Henry McFord prefería evocar sus emociones a través de los mismos paisajes que existían en el planeta. _

_En la facultad era muy admirado pro su talento, y aunque esto le hacía sentirse un poco cohibido, a la vez le halagaba, como cualquiera de nosotros que gusta de escuchar los buenos comentarios de nuestra voz, escritura o incluso la bien hechura de nuestro oficio. Alicia Derman era de quien más esperaba y gustaba de escuchar sus críticas. Su ojo experto le hablaba de la perspectiva, color, luz y sombra de los objetos, e incluso podía leer, como si se tratara de un libro, los sentimientos que el muchacho con naturalidad exponía en sus pinturas._

_Fue un día maravilloso en que ambos se besaron y quedaron como novios. Ahí Henry abandonó por un tiempo sus óleos y frescos, y tomaba los carboncillos y su cuaderno de dibujo y esbozaba a largos ratos entre sus recreos la figura de su musa, tomándola seria, feliz, e incluso llorando o enfadada. Fuera como fuera, ella ahora era su inspiración._

_Cada respiro y caricia, beso y elogio, eran para él algo más que sus pinturas, algo que podía experimentar a través de los sentidos, y que deseaba casi como una obsesión darle a conocer al mundo a cada línea que dibujaba de Alicia. _

_Pero empezó la guerra._

_Al principio sólo se escuchaban en cada esquina, radio y televisión las promesas y discursos de canciller del Estado. Favorables eso sí, pero siempre salpicadas con engaños, sello característico de todo político que sabía manejar muy bien el arte de engañar. En realidad, ni Henry ni Alicia daban gran crédito a toda la publicidad y siguió así, hasta que una mañana, saliendo para su primera clase, vio en primera plana a su profesor de Física. No lo podía creer, e incluso pensó que lo había confundido, pero su expresión gacha y humilde lo delató. Leyó el titular __**"Científico crea al CEREBRO."**_

_Se sintió confundido e incluso decepcionado que tal mente brillante estuviera detrás de los fines de Estado. Como buena persona que era, creyó en las buenas intenciones de su antiguo mentor y creyó sin más que si andaba tras esos planes, era para un buen fin._

_Pero días después, esas ideas se las había llevado el viento. La guerra hacía estruendo de todo el norte del país, e informes de heridos, victorias y fracasos llenaban los espacios de reunión de los estudiantes. Henry se preocupaba, al igual que su querida Alicia, y su mente divagaba sólo en futuro casi invisible y neblinoso que se acercaba. Fue entonces cuando decidió cambiar de técnica. Más que una decisión, su cambio se debió a lo fúnebre que en toda la ciudad se veía. Sus cuadros, ahoran eran grises, tristes, preocupantes. Pero como sucedió en otras guerras anteriores, el arte fue el primero que pasó al olvido._

_La rebelión comenzó. Las máquinas acribillaron a todo el batallón enemigo, y al finalizar con ellos el mismo ejército del canciller murió en manos de las creaciones del CEREBRO. El Estado cayó primero, y Henry temió por su maestro a quien buscaban enloquecidos los lastimados parientes de los muertos, pero de él, nadie jamás volvió a saber. _

_Ya no había nada. Sólo caos. Las casas eran destruidas y las gentes, matadas por miles. Los grandes edificios eran ocupados por la resistencia y por aquellos sobrevivientes de los daños. Heridos y huérfanos, viudas y moribundos, eran llevados a granel hasta los hospitales, que poco a poco se quedaban sin recursos. La Universidad abrió sus puertas, y aquellos estudiantes de medicina y enfermería, ayudaban todo lo que podían, vencidos muchas veces por su inexperiencia, pero su valor e instinto de fortaleza era los que más hacían por los heridos. Muchos compañeros de Henry marcharon para el ejército y unirse con la resistencia. Los cuales nunca más volvió a ver. Las máquinas acechaban, avanzando en victoria sobre la humanidad, invadían lo poco que quedaba de los sobrevivientes. No hubo más remedio que cerrar por completo la facultad, haciendo de ella una muy inteligente fortaleza impenetrable._

_Pero había una muy eficaz arma que los hombres no se esperaban de las máquinas: El miedo._

_Había grandes poblados que aún seguían en pie, pero la desesperación y el miedo era el que se encargaba de destruir familias y vecinos. Al salir corriendo de sus casas eran fácilmente asesinados por las armas de los enemigos. Incluso grandes fortalezas como la de la Facultad de Henry eran atacadas por el temor de ser asesinados y tener una muerte demasiado rápida para jóvenes como ellos._

_Henry, harto de tanta desesperación, miedo y supervivencia, decidió hacer de lado todo esto, y decidió volver a su más grande medio de expresión: la pintura. Alicia, como una alma afín a la de su compañero, decidió llenarle de alegría con un obsequio. _

_Era de mañana, y un silencio casi inexistente en la guerra se hizo presente. Henry bajó a la sala de estar de los apartamentos, descalzo y sólo se había cambiado el pantalón de la pijama por uno de mezclilla. Tenía la cabeza rebosante de ideas, y las manos se las estrujaba de tanta que era su emoción por volver a tomar un pincel entre sus manos. No había despertado nadie, y el cambio de guardia se había pasado al lado este del edificio, que Alicia tomó como el perfecto momento para darle su sorpresa a su amado._

_Henry bajó y de repente sintió sobre sus ojos, unas manos cálidas y delgadas que él conocía muy bien._

"_Feliz cumpleaños" Oyó susurrar junto a su oído, Alicia le destapó la vista y Henry, sorprendido y feliz, le dio un cálido beso. Al darse la vuelta para estar frente de ella, la chica descubrió de entre sus manos un cofre. Estaba tallada finamente, con un árbol frondoso sobre la cubierta, tenía una palanca en su lado derecho y estaba cerrada con llave. Henry sintió curiosidad._

"_¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó mientras trataba de abrir la caja._

"_Son nuestros secretos" Dijo ella con dulzura. "Este día lo haremos inolvidable. Dentro de la caja grabaremos todo lo que hagamos el día de hoy." Henry no entendía porqué decía aquello. "Así sea lo que sea que vaya a suceder. Tendremos como recuerdo este día en el cual seremos felices."_

"_Pero sigue cerrada" Dijo mientras tocaba la cerradura. _

"_Bueno, es que la abriremos cuando yo lo decida." Dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Henry también le sonrió y le dio un beso con mucha felicidad, el cual continuó sin más preámbulos, y como único invitado el amor._

_Pero unos estruendos acabaron con el feliz momento. Los compañeros de Henry entraron gritando que habían llegado desde el oeste y que se dirigían para acá. Vio con rapidez como intentaba romper las ventanas, y en lo que preparaban sus rifles, una bomba cayó sobre uno de ellos. Alicia gritó y Henry la tomó del brazo hasta llevarla por las escaleras a la salida de emergencia. Cuando llegaron allí vieron las secuelas de otra bomba lanzada y entre la lluvia de bombardeos alrededor de la casa, corrieron a la salida principal. Alicia iba adelante. Estaban a muy pocos pasos de la salida cuando de pronto, ésta estalló haciéndolos volar, dejando varios muertos en el proceso. Tras el impacto, intentaron levantarse pero una máquina había entrado, y con su único ojo rojo inspeccionaba el lugar._

"_Debemos irnos ya" Dijo Henry_

"_No. Si sales te va a matar." _

"_Tranquila" Dijo Henry" Al momento que se dé la vuelta correremos a la salida y escaparemos."_

"_No..." Musitó Alicia. Henry vigiló a la maquina, esperando el momento oportuno, tras recorrer la bajada de la escalera, se dirigió al lado norte. Nada más se dio la vuelta y rápidamente emprendió marcha hacia la puerta. Pero sólo unos segundos pasaron en los que Henry se paró cuando, la máquina lo detectó y preparó su arma. Alicia se dio cuenta, y el amor la empujó a ponerse justo en el tiro de la aniquiladora. _

_Si hubiera sido otra arma tal vez, si hubiera sido algo más sutil, o menos doloroso, si al menos Alicia no se hubiera interpuesto entre la máquina y su objetivo... Henry no hubiera vivido jamás aquello._

_Henry sólo escucho el susurro del viento y el grito de su novia. El también gritó del terror de la escena y después sintió el peso de su cuerpo caer sobre el. No sabía si había sido una fortuna que la máquina siguiera su camino. Todo se olvidó al sentir a Alicia sobre sí._

_Ella temblaba por el desgarrador dolor, Henry abrió los ojos y la sonrisa temblorosa de su novia ocupaba toda su visión. _

"_Alicia... que haz..." Decía él con la voz llena de miedo y tristeza. Podía sentir claramente el peso del pecho y el tórax de la chica sobre él, pero sus piernas no soportaban otro peso. Sentía mojarse su cintura por la inmensa cantidad de sangre que caía de la amputada cintura de su chica. _

"_¡No! ¡Alicia!" La chica seguía sonriendo y temblando. Le acercó su mano sobre la de él y le dejó la caja, en la izquierda le dio la llave que la abría. _

"_Te amo, Henry" Dijo con voz en un hilo y cayó inmóvil sobre su mejilla. _

_N-no... N-no… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_##Fin del Flash back##_

El soldado sólo se había atrevido a preguntar de cómo había traído a ese muchacho hasta su laboratorio. Y el científico le contó en trémulas palabras lo que pasó.

Lo había encontrado entre las ruinas de la escuela, el pensaba que ya no había sobrevivientes y eso creyó hasta que llegó a una parte cerca de las escaleras del edificio de los estudiantes. Le dio asco al llegar al lugar. Estaba el cuerpo de una muchacha descuartizada. El asco que le producía ver aquello casi lo convenció de no seguir avanzando, pero un detalle le hizo cambiar de parecer. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad retiró el cuerpo y encontró a otro muchacho. Lo observó bien.

Su cabello castaño oscuro y su pálida tez le habló de su antiguo pupilo, pero no pudo estar seguro hasta que lo vio a los ojos. De su ojo izquierdo grisáceo y el derecho color miel, no dudó ni por un segundo que se trataba de Henry. Lo miró y su vista estaba fija en un punto indefinido, parecía muerto, pero su lento respirar desmintió tal hipótesis. Al levantarle la cabeza, el muchacho lo observó un momento, pero no habló una sola palabra y aflojó su posición, como obligando al científico a dejarlo como estaba. Pero aunque sus ancianas fuerzas no eran muchas, las juntó para llevárselo hasta el laboratorio.

También le contó que aún cuando lo revisó, lo limpió y lo cambió jamás pudo quitarle de las manos una gruesa llave que traía consigo, incluso logró apoderarse de la caja, pero su llave permaneció entre sus dedos. Al soldado siempre le llamó la atención que nunca cerrara los ojos y que solo levantaba el índice de su mano izquierda para dibujar sobre la superficie de la mesa, cosas invisibles que sólo él podía entender. También notó que aunque parecía muerto, nunca quitaba la vista del científico cuando lo veía moverse, y después de eso movía un tanto los labios y se dignaba de nuevo a esbozar en la mesa.

Le daba una inmensa tristeza la locura de aquel muchacho, y tras lo que había vivido cualquiera habría acabado cómo él. Pero como el científico, sabía que su extraña y ahora tan inhibida identidad haría cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos futuros.

* * *

**Este capítulo estuvo un poco largo, pero espero haya sido de su gusto y lo hayan disfrutado. Explicaré la razón por la que me enfoqué en hablar sólo de este personaje. 1) es mi favorito XD y 2) es del único (y de 9... o.o no estoy hablando de mas ejem) del cual me había venido una historia de cómo había acabado por ser elegido por el científico y era una buena forma de explicar la razón de su locura.**

**Les pido dejen sus comentarios, sean los que sea, ya que me dan incentivo y me ayuda a ser mejor :D **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. III

**Hola a todos, ahora les traigo el tercer y último capítulo de la primera parte. Honestamente está súper largo, así que pueden acomodrse bien en sus sillas e incluso botanearse algo durante la lectura XD**

**Gracias otra vez a Candy-San, de verdad aprecio mucho que comentes éste fic y ke bueno que te agrade mi forma de escritura n/n me halaga mucho... y también escribes genial chika :D **

**Bien, sin más preámbulos, démos paso a este capitulo tres.**

**PD Los personajes son propiedade Shane Acker... el nombre del soldado y de los otros personajes son loquera mía :D**

**

* * *

**

**III.**

Durante la Gran Guerra Mundial, muchos hombres y mujeres se pusieron al servicio del Estado para luchar a favor de su bienestar. Pero muchas más multitudes se unieron a la resistencia cuando la rebelión de las máquinas se decidió por atacarles. Ikabod Donovan había sido un de éstos. Había sabido desde muy joven que su vocación era luchar en defensa de otros. Y qué mejor lugar para ejercer su servicio que en el ejército militar. Siempre le había gustado la disciplina, y en la valentía destacaba por ser su fuerte. Cuando supieron de la Gran Guerra, el estaba dispuesto a luchar, pero por su juventud le fue frustrado su deseo. Sin embargo al ver la política inmersa en todo ese asunto, su inconformidad apaciguó su decepción, y se sintió aliviado de no haber sido parte de aquella guerra sin sentido.

Pero una vez las máquinas asesinaron a los altos mandos de la Política, el pueblo era quien gritaba en desesperación por la ayuda del ejército. Los que habían sobrevivido, y todos los coroneles, generales y comandantes de la Fuerza militar, decidieron asistir a su llamado.

Ahora ya no había ningún tipo de restricción y muchos que jamás habían tomado un arma entre sus manos se lanzaron a luchar a favor de la Humanidad. Había mujeres, niños y ancianos que poblaban las calles, haciéndose de cualquier cosa que les sirviera para defenderse: bombas caseras, rifles viejos e incluso piedras, eran llevadas en las bolsas de los insurgentes que se batían sin miramientos en contra de las máquinas.

Como soldado, Ikabod sabía que todas esas armas improvisadas no eran más que un signo de su desesperación, puesto que tales cosas no servían sino para hacer un poco más lenta la muerte. Él estaba preparado, conocía de armamento como cualquiera se sabe hacer una sencilla multiplicación. Y ahora por fin, iba a hacer uso de todos sus conocimientos. Él ahora tenía un muy importante puesto dentro de una muy inteligente estrategia: sería parte del escuadrón aéreo, que atacarían sigilosamente a esas moles asesinas.

Aquella mañana se había levantado con rapidez, y se había dispuesto a ponerse su uniforme, bien sabiendo que tal vez ésa sería la última vez que lo usaría. Se puso su cazadora de cuero, sus pantalones y sus botas, se preparó su cinturón y se puso su casco, al igual que sus gogles. A cada arreglo que le daba a su vestimenta recordaba la estrategia que iban a seguir. Pensaba en los muchos que ayudaría a salvar. Pensaba en muchas cosas, pero también, en la muerte.

Muchos de sus compañeros habían dejado atrás muchas cosas por unirse al ejército. A su alrededor escuchaba pláticas de pequeños hermanos que los admiraban, otros decían de cuánto sus novias les gustaba verlos con le uniforme. Hubo una vez que un compañero le dijo que extrañaba mucho la comida que le preparaba su mamá. Pero él no tenía ninguna anécdota de ese tipo. La razón: era huérfano. Sus recuerdos únicamente constaban de innumerables visitas de padres que escogían a todos, menos a él; de recreos en cualquier período del año con muchos niños que venían de distintos casos y lugares. Y aunque no eran memorias infelices nunca se podía comparar con los formados dentro de una familia. Recordaba cuán duro fue poder ingresar a sus dieciséis años, donde tuvo que pedir un permiso especial que le costó casi un año poder conseguir.

¿Pero esto qué tenía que ver con la idea de la muerte? La respuesta era sencilla. Él no tenía a nadie quien pudiera llorar su pérdida, a nadie a quien dejar. Era un pensamiento triste, pero Ikabod lo veía desde el punto que si alguien tenía que morir de entre sus compañeros era él. Después de todo era una persona de nadie.

Sus ideas le acompañaron hasta el momento que se vio formado junto a sus compañeros de escuadrón, para pasar lista y abordar las avionetas. Firme y decidido, había dejado atrás todo pensamiento negativo. Ahora todo lo que llevaba a estar en ese lugar era cumplir con su misión.

De manera mecánica escuchó el discurso del teniente, que en nada le sirvió para sentirse mejor o más valiente. Su mente estaba fija en su objetivo.

Salió el teniente y comenzaron todos a prepararse para salir.

No lo hagas. – Dijo una voz tras de sí. Ikabod por un momento dudó en haberla escuchado. Siguió en lo suyo. – No lo hagas por favor, yo sé como puedes ayudar sin necesidad de asesinar a nadie.

Ikabod se dio la vuelta para ver al que le hablaba. Era un hombre anciano y encorvado. Se le hacía familiar, pero no recordaba por qué.

Por favor, ayúdame a mí, hay una manera de salvarlos sin necesidad de que uses un arma.

¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó Ikabod al hombre.- ¿Cómo entró a este lugar?

Por favor joven, necesito de tu ayuda. Se qué tú puedes ayudarme. Por favor ven conmigo. – Ikabod se sentía ofendido ante sus palabras. ¿Ayudarlo a qué? ¿Y como? Entonces fue que recordó dónde había visto ese rostro.

Usted...- susurró. Ikabod endureció su gesto.- No sé cómo dio a parar aquí, y ni tengo ganas de escucharlo, así que váyase de aquí de una vez.

Pero el hombre no escuchó. Otra vez se detuvo frente a él. A Ikabod le dieron ganas de empujarlo para quitarlo del camino, pero su integridad no se lo permitió. Intentó evadirle varias veces, pero aquel hombre a pesar de su edad, era rápido y muy necio. Cada vez se desesperaba más, puesto que veía cómo su escuadrón subía a las avionetas, y éstas una por una despegaban hacia el cielo.

No esperarán, si eso piensas que sucederá – le dijo el científico al ver su inquietud. Ikabod lo miró a los ojos. Eso ya lo sabía, aunque todos eran un equipo cada uno cumplía con su deber individualmente. – Escúchame muchacho, tú puedes ayudar si eso es tanto lo que deseas. Pero de otra forma, sin tener que aumentar más maldad de la que ya hay.

Cállese de una vez. – Dijo, pero aunque todas sus fuerzas le decían que se moviera, sus piernas ya no le reaccionaban.

La vida debe continuar muchacho, y eso nunca se va a lograr si seguimos contribuyendo a la muerte. – Insistió el científico sin moverse un milímetro. Para su desesperación, Ikabod tampoco se movía. – Sé que no quieres morir, muchacho.

Ikabod sintió como si le hubieran robado un aliento de su respiración. Todas las horas en que se había convencido a sí mismo de que la muerte no importaba fueron derribadas tras éstas palabras. Toda su voluntad se había caído de un solo golpe. Era cierto: tenía miedo de morir.

Sus músculos se relajaron y dignamente miró al anciano. Cuántas cosas no había oído hablar de él. Traidor, cobarde, desgraciado. Pero en sus ojos ninguno de éstos adjetivos encajaba con lo que veía en él. Entonces comenzó a meditar en lo que le ofrecía. "Salvar la vida sin recurrir a la violencia, sin matar, sin morir". Toda su vida se vio enfrascada en aquellas palabras. Sintió como si de repente el objetivo de su vida se hallará en aceptar aquello que le decía el científico. Pero no podía ser, ¿Qué había que salvara a toda la humanidad? Era algo imposible. No tenía sentido. Era claro que aquel hombre había perdido la cordura. Sin embargo algo muy dentro de sí le decía que sus palabras no eran del todo absurdas. Se debatían entre si ir con el o cumplir con su deber. Y no fueron necesarias las palabras. Sólo caminó en dirección a la pista de aterrizaje. El científico ni siquiera se esforzó en detenerlo, ni siquiera con alguna palabra. Sólo sintió su mirada fija sobre su espalda. Ikabod caminó con firmeza. Pero a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la salida, una de las avionetas cayó en el hangar opuesto destruyéndolo todo con una explosión aterradora. Ikabod fue empujado por la fuerza del impacto hasta el suelo, y vio lo que quedó tras la explosión. El fuego iluminaba sus verdes ojos y el miedo logró apoderarse de él, tan poderosas y altas eran aquellas llamas que no pudo pensar en nada más. Luego se escuchó unos disparos de una ametralladora que reconoció al instante, seguida por una bomba y otra explosión. Uno más de sus compañeros había caído tan solo haber empezado la misión. Siguió escuchando únicamente lo trágico que había fracasado el brillante plan de la armada.

Ikabod se sintió débil al no haber podido agarrar el valor suficiente para abordar su nave y pelear hasta que su vida tuviera fin. Pero las palabras del científico se enfrentaron ante la realidad que destellaba de las enormes flamas que aniquilaban el hangar.

La muerte ocasiona muerte, muchacho. – Declaró el científico mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. Ikabod no quiso responder. – Pero podemos hacer otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron al laboratorio, Ikabod sintió que no había dejado de estar en la calle. El lugar era deprimente, con un sinfín de papeles tirados por todo el suelo. Cientos de libros invadían gran parte del enorme escritorio de madera. Detrás de él había dos grandes pizarrones, al igual que otro que, junto a la puerta, hacía compañía a una vieja radio. En ellos se hallaban dibujados una serie de ecuaciones de bosquejos de lo que parecían una especie de armarios, los mismo que tapizaban de esquina a esquina la pared contigua de la habitación. Sobre uno de los cajones había un proyector de madera que tenía un espejo pegado en la tapa y un mecanismo con una lupa en el interior. También tenía una desgastada máquina de escribir, a la que incluso las letras se le habían borrado y habían sido reemplazadas por curiosos símbolos que al científico le parecían coherentes. Junto a ella había un enorme libro con cuero rojo forrado. Sobre la tapa tenía un extraño círculo con símbolos dentro de él. Miró de reojo al científico, quien procuraba acomodar ciertas cosas. Rápidamente abrió el cuaderno. Había anotaciones y dibujos muy parecidos a los de los pizarrones. Hojeó con rapidez y vio fechas al comienzo de la hoja. Se trataba de un diario. Sintió como si lo hubiera pillado y entonces decidió mirar otra cosa. Cada detalle del laboratorio era inigualable y sorprendente en todo sentido. Pero su interés se enfocó en lo que vio a continuación.

Justo en medio de la habitación habían dos grandes mesas de exploración, como las que habían en las salas de cirugía. Pero sobre una de ellas se encontraba recostada una persona. Con lentitud se acercó a él y lo observó. Era un muchacho menudo, su cabello lacio le caía de un lado y le tapaba un poco su ojo izquierdo. Se sintió hipnotizado al verle, por sus iris impares. Casi pensó que estaba muerto, y cuando le iba a preguntar al científico porqué tenía un cadáver en su mesa, el muchacho lo miró. Ikabod sintió que le daba un ataque.

Déjalo en paz solamente – Le dijo el científico con tranquilidad. Ikabod todavía sentía el pulso acelerado. El anciano le indicó que se sentara. Nuestro soldado así lo hizo, tras observar la desgastada silla del escritorio. Se sintió en el momento justo para aclarar la situación.

¿A qué me ha traído aquí? – Inició el muchacho. El científico se tomó mecánicamente la frente y se apoyó sobre uno de los cajones, quedando así frente a Ikabod.

Necesito de tu ayuda...

Eso ya me lo dijo. – Interrumpió Ikabod, al anciano no pareció importarle tal cosa.

Necesito queme ayudes a traer a los que faltan. – Terminó con lentitud. Ikabod no comprendía.- Aún faltan dos más y mis fuerzas ya no me alcanzan para...

Escuche.- Dijo el soldado, tratando de ser paciente. – Usted pidió mi ayuda y si de verdad la quiere, será mejor que se deje de secretos y me hable directamente qué es lo que quiere. – El científico dejó que prosiguiera.- Usted me trajo aquí argumentándome que sabía la de salvar a todas esas personas sin matar a nadie. – Dijo mientras señalaba a la ventana.

No podemos salvarlos a todos. – Objetó el científico.

Pero usted dijo que...

Que preservaríamos la vida. – Terminó el científico. Ikabod no supo qué decir, se sentía frustrado y un tanto confundido, pero tomando aliento se obligó a seguir escuchando.- Existe una forma de lograrlo... es iniciando de nuevo.

¿A qué se refiere? – El viejo se preparó a sí mismo para explicarle.

Salvando a ocho personas. – Comenzó únicamente.- con la mente y el cuerpo intactos. Sin recuerdo alguno de sí mismos, así.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Ese era todo el brillante plan? ¿Salvar únicamente a ocho sujetos y así preservar la humanidad? Ikabod se sintió enfadado. Al final parecía que el hombre sí había perdido la cabeza.

Pero no serán cualquier tipo de personas. – Dijo mientras se pasaba a la ventana y abriendo la cortina miraba tras el sucio vidrio. – Yo las elegí según sus cualidades... Sabiduría, astucia, bondad, inocencia... Todas y cada una de ellas para formar una sociedad nueva, sin disensiones ni peleas.

Pero... ¿sin recuerdos? ¿Cómo podrán sobrevivir?

Porque únicamente tendrán lo necesario para ello, pero serán inocentes... sin los prejuicios de este mundo acabado. - Se dirigió a la ventana de uno de los armarios de metal. – Cuando vuelvan a abrir los ojos...será como si volvieran a nacer

Serán indefensos. – Musitó Ikabod.

No.- Dijo de forma casi violenta mirando al muchacho sobre su hombro. - Yo me encargaré de posean lo suficiente para no serlo.

¿Y cómo hará eso? – Volvió a preguntar. El científico se dirigió de nuevo al escritorio y lo empezó a revolverlo. Ikabod creyó que no lo había escuchado, y decidió quedar en silencio.

Con esto. – Respondió al fin, dijo mientras sacaba algo de uno de los cajones y lo cerraba con lentitud. Ikabod no podía ver, puesto que estaba de espaldas, pero el hombre lentamente se fue volviendo hacia él, trayendo entre manos algo que parecía muy frágil y pequeños. La mirada del soldado caía solamente en las manos del anciano. Y él no era el único. Detrás de él, los ojos del muchacho sobre la mesa no perdían detalle de lo que sucedía.

Pero entonces se escuchó una alarma. Al comenzar la guerra, el ejército instituyó un sistema de tres alarmas que sonarían para anunciar a la milicia y al pueblo lo que debían hacer. Cada una se había distinguido y era conocida por un color. La roja significaba alerta de ataque. La verde, toque de queda, y la azul algún herido. Ésta última había sido la que nuestros amigos habían escuchado.

Algo pasó. – Ikabod aguzó el oído. Tras la alarma solían escucharse las sirenas de los rescatistas correr hacia la escena, por lo que era fácil saber en dónde sucedió.

Y debemos ir hacia allá. – Declaró el científico, al momento que se guardaba algo en la bolsa de la vieja bata. – Debemos encontrar a _7._

El lugar de la escena había sido alguna vez una unidad habitacional. Entre sus derrumbes, la gente había formado un fuerte y un pequeño refugio improvisado que había sido oculto entre las piedras. Pero el ataque aéreo, había sido el causante del derrumbe total de fuerte. Los rescatistas buscaron, pero las rocas no les ayudaban mucho. Ikabod y el Científico se habían escondido tras una de las paredes y esperaron a que los paramédicos hicieran su trabajo. El anciano sabía que no esperarían mucho, puesto que en su búsqueda por encontrar a sus elegidos, había notado que los rescatistas no lograban revisar todo porque el miedo o un ataque sorpresa interrumpía con su trabajo. Efectivamente, esto sucedió.

Media hora después eran ellos los que buscaban entre los escombros. Pero la búsqueda parecía en vano. Sólo muertos salían de entre las rocas. Algunos ni siquiera se hallaban enteros, otros, estaban tan magullados por la piedra que sus rostros y cuerpos estaban desfigurados. Veinte minutos se pasaron revisando debajo de cada piedra o antigua puerta, incluso debajo de los mismos cadáveres, como le había insistido el propio científico.

Entonces una mano salió de entre los escombros.

Ikabod la miró rápidamente y fue a desenterrarla. Unos quejidos débiles le decían que la persona (una mujer) estaba viva. Era de cara redonda, pero la desnutrición la hacía verse deteriorada y enferma. La mujer la veía con súplica, pero esto no fue lo que le hizo sentirse triste. En su mano derecha tomaba como si fuera un bebé una muchacha. Llevaba un conjunto de pants y sudadera de color blanco, al igual que sus tenis. Su rostro estaba pálido , y en una de sus mejillas había un corte por la piedra. Estaba inconsciente y aún así se veía hermosa. Su cabello era lacio, de un castaño muy claro. Lo llevaba muy corto apenas unos centímetros debajo de las orejas. Una de sus piernas se hallaba debajo de una enorme roca, al igual que el resto del cuerpo de la mujer. Ella lo veía con lágrimas en los ojos.

Por favor...- decía sin dejar de llorar.- Haga algo por ella. Sálvela.

Ikabod no pudo responder.

Por favor...llévesela... por favor – Decía mientras levantaba un poco cabeza de la chica.- Ikabod instintiva y muy lentamente acercó los brazos. – Sálvela a ella...déjeme aquí...Por favor. – Sus gruesas lágrimas le limpiaban la suciedad de sus mejillas. Ikabod se acercó e intentó cargarla. Pero su pierna no salió. Trató de jalarla, pero sintió que rasgaba la tela del pantalón. Rápidamente corrió a quitar las piedras.

¿Qué haces? – Dijo el científico desde atrás.

La voy a salvar.

Espera primero – Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica y tomaba sus signos vitales. Ikabod esperó, pero su impaciencia lo hacía mirara a todos lados como si algo se estuviera acercando. – Esta niña no va a sobrevivir... – La mujer dio un quejido que intensificó su llanto.

¡Por favor! ¡Salven a mi hija! – Gritó la mujer en su desesperación. Ambos la miraron, pero el científico tomó de nuevo los signos y negó con la cabeza. - ¡Por favor...! ¡Ayúdenla...! – Ikabod miró a la madre y después a la hija. Entonces se decidió. Siguió quitando piedras, hasta que llegó a la pierna de la joven.

¿Qué haces? ¿No entiendes que ya no sobrevivirá más? – Dijo el científico.

Sí podrá... así como lo han hecho todos los demás que ha rescatado, podrá hacerlo sé que lo hará. – El científico no podía darle algún crédito, observó a la chica. "Tal vez tendría razón...pero si seguía sufriendo así... su cuerpo no resistiría más."

Sonó otra alarma. Ésta vez era la roja. Los tres inmediatamente voltearon hacia el cielo. La alarma no paraba de sonar.

Quiero que vigiles y cuando vengan avísame. – Le ordenó el científico. Ikabod subió por entre los escombros y vigiló. El anciano entonces sacó el talismán de su bolsa y lo acercó a la chica. Su madre sólo lo veía sin entender lo que pasaba. Apretó en secuencia los símbolos.

Ikabod miraba hacia todas partes, cuando detrás de él un fulgor verde y un estruendoso ruido lo asustaron. El soldado se volteó.

¿¡Qué le ha hecho a mi hija? – Gritó con desesperación la mujer, tratando de mover sin lograrlo.

Llévatela ya – Dijo el científico mientras el soldado la tomaba entre sus brazos. – No se preocupe señora su hija vivirá.

Cuando la hubo tomado entre sus brazos ya salido el derrumbe la miró a los ojos. La chica los había abierto un poco, revelando su intenso color azul, pero... sin vida.

¿Qué le hizo? – Preguntó Ikabod mientras daban marcha en la vieja camioneta.

Era mucho mejor así. – Dijo el anciano, que iba al volante.

Nada más arrancaron y las bombas asediaron el lugar. Tras la ventana trasera, Ikabod vio como caían dos bombas justo en el lugar donde había quedado la señora. Ikabod sintió un impacto de terror dentro de sí, y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo.

¿Ahora entiendes porqué no pueden seguir con estos recuerdos? – Le dijo el científico mientras iban rumbo al laboratorio. Ikabod solo quedó en silencio.

¿Para que le ha quitado el alma? – Preguntó Ikabod, mientras el científico curaba el cuerpo de la chica, unas horas después de haber llegado, y escuchado una breve explicación de parte del viejo hombre.

Era mejor así. – Dijo mientras seguía haciendo su trabajo. – Ya no tenía más fuerzas para vivir... ella ya no lo deseaba. Si la movíamos viva, ella misma se hubiera dejado morir en ese instante... Y hubiera sido en vano. .

¿Cómo es que sabe eso? – Preguntó Ikabod, quien se volteó para mirar una especie de mano de metal.

Su pulso me lo dijo. – Respondió con simpleza. Ikabod volvió a quedarse en silencio. – Cuando rescaté a Henry aprendí mucho del cuerpo humano y la mente.

Ikabod entonces miró al muchacho sobre la mesa. Seguían inmóvil, a excepción de su dedo que lo movía sobre la superficie de la mesa.

¿El tampoco tenía ganas de vivir? – El científico asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces porqué lo trajo?

Porque uno nunca debe desear la muerte. – Contestó mientras terminaba de coser la herida de la chica. – Yo también la deseé una vez. – Se tomó el cuello instintivamente – Pero al desearla me di cuenta que todavía había mucho por vivir y hacer... Y es ahí cuando derrotas ese pensamiento que la vida regresa otra vez, regenerando tu cuerpo y mente... Eso pasó con Henry... y Osbourne

Pero ella... usted la dejó morir.

Sí, pero cuando regrese a su cuerpo, ya no tendrá recuerdo de lo que pasó. Será ella, pero sin heridas, y el deseo de la muerte también se habrá esfumado.– Dijo mientras cortaba el hilo de la sutura.

Ikabod miró el diario, ahora abierto. Leyó un poco de lo que había en el... Osbourne... el número 1.

"_Quería morir... Pero cuando vi su alma, pude sentir su miedo... Su mente le decía que muriera... pero dentro de sí, quería seguir viviendo..."_

Miró la cápsula uno. Un rostro anciano apenas asomaba por la ventanilla. El científico le acomodó el pantalón a la chica.

Habían pasado apenas un día desde que habían traído a Jack, el que ahora el científico llamaba "8". El sí que había muerto como un héroe. Ya sólo faltaba la última fase del plan. Ahora el científico acomodaría sus recuerdos.

¿Cómo hará eso? – Preguntó Ikabod.

El talismán me ayudará. – Dijo el anciano, nuestro soldado se le acercó. Ahora sobre el escritorio había una extraña máquina que sostenía al talismán desde cuatro brazos, como si lo proyectara justo dentro de lo que parecía una campana de un fonógrafo. Frente al talismán había una máscara. – Con esto puedo ver dentro del talismán y así ahondar en sus almas, retirando todos los malos recuerdos y dejándolos con conocimientos útiles.

Los recuerdos no van a desaparecer ¿o si? – Dijo Ikabod. Nuevamente sentía la mirada del joven observando a cada detalle lo que ocurría.

No...

¿Y dónde quedarán? – Cuando preguntó eso, el científico soltó un gran suspiro. Ahí fue cuando entendió lo que pasaba. Era dentro de él donde guardaba todos esos recuerdos. Meditó entonces en ellos. Nadie podía vivir con tantas memorias de vidas enteras y seguir respirando. Entonces encontró la última pieza del enigma. Se quedaba con ellos. Pero él, a cambio, guardaba en cada de una de sus almas, algo de sí mismo.

A partir de allí ya no volvieron a hablar más. Ahora el científico se encargaba de dar los últimos detalles a cada uno. Dada la media noche, decidió salir del laboratorio, no quería ver lo que hacía para indagar dentro del interior de esas personas. De cierto modo le causaba escalofríos, y un poco de asco. Toda la noche tardó el científico en sus tareas. Ikabod sólo daban vueltas por el pasillo, y recordaba a cada paso que daba todo lo que había vivido desde el inicio de la guerra. Pensó también en cada una de esas personas. Cada una había soportado y experimentado un suceso traumático, y que ahora volverían a vivir sin recordar absolutamente nada. _"Pero ahí afuera seguía la guerra"_Pensó de repente. _"Pero no durará por mucho tiempo más." _Ese pensamiento lo hizo sobresaltarse. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Su instinto? ¿O un deseo? Ikabod no lo supo nunca.

Despertó en la mañana, tras haberse quedado dormido sobre el primer escalón de la vieja escalera. Se desperezó y fue directo al laboratorio. Los ruidos de la guerra parecían más violentos que antes. Abrió la puerta, el científico miraba por la ventana y se movía con rapidez entre las cápsulas, en cada una tecleaba las órdenes, miraba su reloj. De verdad parecía frenético.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó Ikabod.

Es la hora, se tienen que ir de una vez. – Dijo el hombre sin salir de su frenesí. – Se ha dado un ultimátum.

¿Qué dice? ¿Y-y cómo es que lo sabe?

Yo creé al cerebro, sé lo que puede hacer... y lo que busca. Ellos se tienen que ir. – Decía esto último de una manera casi obsesiva. Seguía revolviendo cosas en todo el laboratorio, en tanto que Ikabod miró a través de las cápsulas. Sus ojos llevaban unos gogles muy parecidos a los usados por los aviadores, y sobre sus narices y bocas, lo que parecía una máscara de cuero.

¿Por qué llevan eso sobre sus rostros? – Dijo sin dejar de mirarlos.

Respiradores... también tengo uno para ti. – Le dijo mientras se ponía junto a él. Ikabod lo tomó sin entenderlo. – Los visores son para proteger sus ojos, el gas puede dejarlos ciegos cierto tiempo. Esos se me ocurrieron después de conocerte a ti. – Le dio una palmada y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Te tienes que ir... no deben verte.

Sin decir nada por parte de ninguno de los dos, el científico le indicó que se escondiera en un armario y no saliera de ahí, escuchara lo que escuchara, pasra lo que pasara, y que no se quitara ni sus gogles ni la máscara.

Fue terrible esperar dentro del armario. Dentro de él, los sentidos parecían muertos, sólo el óido le informaba lo que sucedía en el exterior. Casi como si escuchara una radionovela. Percibió los gritos de la gente que corría, las bombas y granadas que se lanzaban entre sí máquinas y humanos. Pero también escuchó a los "otros". Uno por uno, parecían asomarse al exterior de la habitación y susurraban entre sí. Escuchó también su salida, algunos en grupos, otros lo hacían solos. Pudo percibir voces ancianas, jóvenes e incluso pareció escuchar la de la chica que había recatado, incluso pudo identificar la voz de su antiguo compañero salir de entre los aullidos de la población en pánico.

Tras su partida, una bomba hizo temblar peligrosamente aquel edificio, pero afortunadamente no se derrumbó. La guerra casi lo ensordeció, invadiéndolo de exasperación, temblor e impaciencia. Y así pasaron las horas. Hasta que todo sucumbió al silencio.

Después de salir del armario. El también quedó mudo. Sentía que ya no era el mismo. Aguzó sus lastimados oídos, tratando de percibir algo, sin lograr nada. Entonces sintió que algo de apoderaba de sí. Era la soledad.

En donde quiera que uno esté, ya sea en su primer día de clases o yendo de viaje a un lugar, el ser humano siempre experimente soledad. Pero incluso cuando uno se encuentra solo en casa, no se siente totalmente solo. O al menos no experimentan el sentimiento que a Ikabod invadió.

Era una soledad muerta.

Sintió desesperación y sus lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Se puso las manos sobre su frente con una violencia que describía a la perfección todos sus temores. Se abrazó a sí mismo para consolar su soledad. Pero aún así se sintió como un niño indefenso.

Pero entonces un sonoro carraspeo lo hizo callar. Se quedó quieto, pensando que tal vez lo había imaginado, pero de nuevo escuchó ruidos que provenían de la habitación contigua. Abrió la puerta y vio al científico, que cansado, se limpiaba los ojos con su arrugada mano. No saben cuánto fue el alivio que respiró dentro de su corazón al ver a aquel anciano hombre.

Al fin saliste.- Sólo dijo. Ikabod no pudo resistirlo. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre, como hacían un niño al llegar su padre del trabajo. El viejo se quedó sorprendido, pero también era un ser humano, uno que así como el antiguo soldado, había experimentado la ruina de estar solo, y que ahora, solo entre ellos dos, existía un momento de fraternidad.

Los días pasaron, hasta convertirse en semanas, y luego en meses. La ciudad estaba devastada y nada parecía habitarle. A excepción de la primera habitación de un degenerado edificio. Los momentos entre Ikabod y el Científico eran llenos sólo por el silencio. Pero ¿cómo era eso? Tal había sido el trauma de su soledad que ellos no podían hablar de ningún suceso, ni pasado, ni presente, ni futuro. Sus momentos eran llenos de su compañía únicamente, que solían disfrutar como uno cuando toma un vaso de agua fresca. Pero el silencio se rompió una mañana fresca de abril.

Que terrible aniquilación. – Exclamó Ikabod, con voz ronca. – Es triste... ver el mundo así... tan acabado.

Lo es...-respondió el científico.- Y fue por mi culpa...

El ex soldado miró a su compañero. El hombre se veía acabado también, torturado por sus sentimientos y las tantas tragedias que ahora cargaba en su interior. Como si le hubieran puesto una radio, recordó los reclamos que se escucharon de parte de la resistencia en contra de ese pobre hombre. Recordó también que alguna vez pensó como muchos de ellos.

Pero usted... encontró una solución a todo esto. – El científico sobre su silla se ladeó un poco al contrario de Ikabod. El muchacho se acercó hasta hincarse frente a él. – Usted fue engañado, como todos los demás por el Canciller. Tenía buenas intenciones... su CEREBRO fue alguna vez de tantas esperanzas para nosotros... pero... – Se quedó un instante sintiendo dolor... – La vida debe continuar... La suya también... pero debe perdonarse primero... yo – hizo una pausa, el anciano lo miró a los ojos verdes del muchacho. – También creí que había sido culpable de que toda ésta guerra hubiera empezado... Y cuando oía de otro herido o masacre usted era el primero que me venía a la cabeza... Pero ahora... yo... lo perdono.

¿Alguna vez han mentido a un amigo, y esto les ha traído problemas y discusiones? ¿Han engañado a sus padres y ocultado por mucho tiempo sus resentimientos en contra de ellos? Todos hemos sido decepcionados y traidores también. Pues bien, si han pasado por esto entenderán cuán sofocante es la culpa. No se puede vivir con ella; ya no puedes pensar o trabajar bien, y aunque haces muchas cosas para distraerte y olvidarlo, al final de día la culpa regresa. Pero hay algo que puede liberar al ser humano de tal destrucción. Este es: el perdón.

Cuando el científico escuchó las palabras de Ikabod, pudo sentir en su interior que una gran carga le era quitada de sus espaldas. Tenía casi un año que sus pulmones no podían tomar suficiente oxígenos, cuántas habían sido las noches de pesar, incluso el pana no tenía sabor. Pero sus palabras reconstruyeron algo que había sido quebrado dentro de sí. Al anciano le corrieron unas efímeras lágrimas de sus ojos.

Gracias – Dijo el hombre. Ikabod le sonrió.

El muchacho le dio un abrazo. Y dentro de su corazón nació un sentimiento que calmó los traumas del pasado. La amistad entre un hombre anciano y un muchacho huérfano era todo lo que sobrevivía en ese mundo devastado. Fue ahí, en ese abrazo, que el Científico solucionó el debate que llevaba luchando durante todos esos meses.

Muchas gracias, 9...

Ikabod entonces se quedó paralizado. Poco a poco se alejó del hombre. Lo miró confundido, pero también algo asustado.

¿C-como?- El científico le sonreía.

Ahora me he dado cuenta de cuál es tu lugar... – Ikabod empezó a negar con la cabeza. – No te puedo dejar aquí conmigo... sólo hay muerte en éste lugar... y tú lo haz dicho... que la vida continúe. – Mientras el hablaba éstas palabras el muchacho se fue levantando.

¿Pero porqué? ¿Y usted? – El anciano dio resoplido

Yo casi estoy al final del camino... los años en mí son muchos... – Dijo mientras miraba al fondo de su laboratorio. – Además sería egoísta de mi parte el dejarte morir aquí.

Pero yo...

Ikabod – Le dijo con voz suave.- Tendrías una oportunidad nueva de vivir... no te quedarías abandonado... y podrías tener una familia.

El ex soldado lo miró. _Una familia._ Ese había sido su anhelo desde que era muy pequeño. Pensó en las caras que habían estado encerradas dentro de esos "extraños armarios" y recordó lo que le había dicho el científico el día que lo conoció "Una sociedad nueva". El muchacho se revolvía entre muchos pensamientos. No quería dejar a ese viejo hombre solo, el único amigo que había conocido, pero...

Yo sé que tú eres el indicado...

Pero usted...- El científico asintió un momento.

**Tú ya hiciste suficiente por mí... me diste una paz que hacía mucho no sentía... Y estoy seguro de que los _otros_ también necesitan de ti... y tú de ellos. – Le dijo. Ikabod entonces se sintió tranquilo. Fue en ese momento en que aceptó.**

Los siguientes dos meses transcurrieron entre pláticas y charlas amenas. Donde ambos contaban de sus experiencias de una forma que para los dos fue sana, el joven oía de lo antiguo, y el anciano escuchaba de lo rebelde y nuevo que una mente nueva sentía y pensaba. Durante esos momentos, el científico volvió a trabajar, haciendo para él unos curiosos guantes de metal. "Te ayudarán." Le dijo solamente, mientras seguía preparando todo para el final.

Ese día llegó cuando las raciones de alimento quedaban sólo para uno.

Es la hora – Dijo el científico, y nuestro soldado pudo percibir un dejo de tristeza.

El muchacho se volvió a vestir ese día, como hubo hecho hacía tantos meses, cuando se preparaba para ir a la batalla. Se puso su cazadora, y su casco; se ajustó los lentes. Llegó firme frente a su viejo amigo, quien le pidió que se recostara. El científico le dio una abrazo de despedida, mucho mejor que un sinfín de palabras que no acababan de cocerse bien entre sus labios. El soldado también se despidió así, y se acostó tranquilamente sobre la plancha de operaciones. Vio entonces cómo el anciano sacaba el talismán y lo ponía frente a él.

Adiós, amigo.

Y el resplandor verde fue lo último que vieron sus ojos con vida.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este laaargo capitulo. Algunas partes a lo mejor suenen un poco confusas... ya saben cualquier pregunta ahora sí la respondo (porque ahora sí esta parte se cierra y poc tendrá que ver con lo que sigue :P)**

**Candy-San especialmente dedicado a ti (X3) y espero tu duda haya sido respondida... y si no... pues también me lo haces saber.**

**Bien, por hoy es todo.**

**Nos leemos en la seguda parte de este fic "A través de otros ojos" Bye!**


	4. Segunda Parte: El despertar

**Después de muuuucho tiempo... Al fin llega la segunda parte del descabellado fic " A través de otros ojos"**

**Pido una disculpa a los que estaban leyendo el fic, especialmente a Candy-San quien deja sus apreciables reviews y se dedica un tiempito a leer esta historia. Chika de verdad lo siento u.u Pero como ustedes comprenderán la inspiración así llega como se va el tiempo en que se te prende el foco puede ser muuy arbitrario...Además las escuela, el hogar y los deberes que estos conllevan también te quitan tiempo, no siempre estoy disponible para escirbir.**

**En fin después de esta breve disculpa va un poco de lo que verán en esta segunda parte.**

**Como le dije el cap. anterior, muy poco tiene que ver con la parte pasada, porque ahora sí nos vamos a meter de fondo en las vivencias que estas ocho personas van a vivir a traves de ese tiempo tan lúgubre que es la posguerra, con la muy desafortunada carencia de otros seres vivos. Los problemos que tuvieron entre ellos y la convivencia emocional que hubo entre los personajes la voy a estar relatando a lo largo de los capitulos. (ja! creo que me emocioné mucho)**

**Ejem...sin más comencemos. Candy espero que te guste Y a ustedes tambien!**

* * *

**- SEGUNDA PARTE -**

**1.**

**El Despertar.**

_7_ cayó al suelo estruendosamente. Ella puso los brazos para soportar el golpe. Abrió los ojos, y parpadeó algunas veces, sin entender muy bien qué había pasado, cómo era que había caído. Vio tras de ella y vio lo que parecía un clóset abierto. Miró a su alrededor sin alzar la cabeza. El suelo de madera estaba sucio y muchas hojas estaban regadas por todos lados. Comenzó a levantarse, el sol del ocaso le dio a de repente. Se intentó tallar los ojos, pero éstos estaban cubiertos por unos vidrios, unos visores. Se tentó el rostro, también su nariz y boca estaban tapados. Fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta que sus manos también habían sido protegidas por una especie de guantes de cobre, metal y cuero que se amarraban por sus palmas. Sentía sofocarse. Intentó quitarse la máscara.

¡No te la quites! – Escuchó de repente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba sola. Era un hombre, un anciano que encorvado por la edad, se apoyaba un poco sobre el escritorio. Estaba calvo y lo poco de su cabello blanquecino casi le tocaba los hombros. Su semblante era autoritario y su voz, aunque cancina, no dejaba de ser dura y directa. – No querrás intoxicarte ¿o sí?- Acabó de decirle con violencia.

Disculpa que hayamos abierto la puerta con tal estruendo. – Escuchó decir junto de ella. – Pero creímos que querías salir.

_7_ no dijo nada, el hombre le sonrió haciendo que se le notaran más arrugas. El hombre parecía sincero y todo en el confirmaba tal descripción. Era muy mayor casi de unos setenta años, Su cabello entre gris y blanco ya le era escaso y casi se le podía ver el cuero cabelludo. Vestía un viejo y gastado chaleco de cuero, que se amarraba con una cuerda del mismo material. Sus pantalones, grises, parecían viejos y flácidos sobre sus piernas. Sus ojos marrones también parecían sinceros.

No se pongan a la luz – Ordenó el anciano junto a la ventana. – No queremos que ellos nos vean.

¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Preguntó _7_ con voz ronca, en desuso. El anciano a su lado intentó responderle, pero en ese momento se escuchó una bomba que cayó cercana al edificio. De forma instintiva, ambos se agacharon para resguardarse.

Tenemos que irnos de aquí. – Volvió a decir el viejo, que hablaba con voz de líder. _Sí, eso era claro. _

¿Pero dónde estamos?

En un lugar que no es seguro. – respondió el anciano. Nuevamente otro estallido se hizo sonar. Unos quejidos cerca de ella la asustaron un poco. Un muchacho, casi de su misma edad, se encontraba en cuclillas pegado a una vieja silla. Se tapaba los oídos con sus dos manos, que al igual que las de ella, eran cubiertas por unos guantes similares, a excepción que los de él tenían plumillas sobre los dedos.

Ahí llega _8.._.- Musitó el líder. La puerta se abrió con estruendo. El que entró era enorme. Musculoso y de gestos duros traía entre manos lo que parecía un polín cortado por la mitad. Se detuvo justo detrás del muchacho.

¿Hay salida? – Preguntó el líder. El desconocido sólo asintió con la cabeza. El rostro del viejo se tornó decidido, - Entonces hay que irnos ya.

Pero al salir necesitaremos unos ojos...- musitó el hombre a su lado, pero al parecer el líder del grupo hizo caso omiso de la advertencia.

_8_ –Exclamó irás adelante, la mole asintió con un leve gruñido.- _¡6!_ – gritó de repente, el muchacho que estaba agachado dio un pequeño brinco y lo miró, un tanto asustado.-Tú ve detrás de el. – el muchacho caviló un instante pero siguió al primero, quien lo miró un tanto molesto.

_7_ también se molestó, no era la forma de hablarle a alguien. El anciano le habló con un solo toque de su mano, lo que la distrajo al intentar decir algo. Le indicó sin palabras que lo siguiera, a lo que le dio la espalda. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenía un gran Dos dibujado sobre su chaleco. Miró también al asustado muchacho y vio que sobre su camisa rayada también tenía el Seis dibujado... Entre ellos no había ninguna excepción ante su numeración. Y sabía casi inconscientemente que ella era la número Siete.

Una tercera bomba se hizo sonar muy cerca, la que después descubrieron que había impactado en el edificio vecino. _1_ se pegó junto al marco de la puerta y observó hacia el pasillo donde _8 y 6 _llevaban la delantera, de una forma muy cautelosa. Tras una breve espera _8_ le indicó al resto que podía avanzar seguramente. Llegaron a las escaleras y una oscuridad ennegrecía el final de las mismas, _1 _le hizo una señal al _8_ quien sin vacilar ni un segundo, empezó a bajar. Tan sólo llegó al tercer escalón cuando otra inesperada bomba impactó justo a la mitad del edificio, destruyéndolo casi todo. Todos cayeron por la fuerza y una lluvia de astillas y concreto les cayeron encima. El miedo inundó la escena que era muy tangible ante las entrecortadas respiraciones del pequeño grupo. _7 _fue la primera en asomar la cabeza entre los escombros, y empezó a buscar a _8, _tras de ella y con lentitud _2_ siguió su ejemplo.

_¡8! _¿Dónde estas? _¡8! _– Exclamaba la chica mientras quitaba las piedras, la luz del atardecer entraba por el reciente agujero de la pared. Tosiendo un poco desorientado el gran _8_ salió de entre los escombros, _7_ lo vio y el hombre alzó un pulgar en señal de estar bien. Pero otro problema surgió en la mente de la chica. Su plan era pasar desapercibidos, y ahora la luz los hacía visibles y claros blancos de ataque. Y su gran compañero no hacía mejor la situación. Y no fue la única que se dio cuenta.

No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean. – Dijo _1_,casi sin levantar la cabeza de las piedras, - Necesitamos a alguien menudo y rápido que nos guíe. – _2_ asintió, casi olvidando quién había sido el primero en dar aquella observación. El líder observó a su compañía y a sus ojos, ninguno le pareció aceptable. Pero la lluvia de disparos, gritos y estruendos le decía que a cada segundo que lo meditaba todos estaban en peligro, y tales pensamientos de preocupación le hicieron elegir.

_¡6, _tu irás al frente y nos dirás hacia donde ir! – Exclamó de manera rápida y forzada. – el muchacho lo miró aterrorizado y sin querer miró al exterior donde la guerra se debatía. _2 _observó al muchacho, al igual que _7 y 8. _Era claro que el chico no estaba preparado para ello.

¡No! _– _exclamó _7_ mientras se levantaba un poco, el líder lo miró con desprecio, al parecer enfadado de que retara su autoridad. .- yo seré quien los guíe.

¿Tú? – escuchó de parte de los dos ancianos, mientras otros disparos de ametralladora cruzaban el exterior. Los rostros de ambos contrastaban entre la incredulidad y la preocupación. Se miraron y debatieron entre el chocar de sus visiones encontradas, pero _7_ no quería esperar.

Si siguen decidiéndolo la mita de nosotros estará muerta. – dijo con decisión. _1 y 2_ no dijeron nada y el líder del grupo asintió simplemente. La chica irguió el pecho ante la responsabilidad y de una manera increíblemente ágil bajó los escombros y escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor de la casa.

Mientras hacía su trayecto, disparos y granadas caían cerca de edificio, haciéndole pensar varias veces que eran dirigidos hacia ella, pero el pensar ahora, era un lujo que no se podía dar. Se guiaría sólo del instinto de la supervivencia. Cuando abrió la puerta, la luz otra granada cercana se arremetió contra el edificio y observó bien el exterior. La guerra no tenía límites y la gente corría mientras atacaba, gritaba o caía. Unas enormes estructuradas de color negro, disparaban en contra de las personas, lo que hizo sentir dentro de ella la frialdad de las máquinas. El rayo rojo de sus ojos, fijó la vista en la puerta donde _7_ asomaba la cabeza y ella sin previo aviso la cerró, esperando un impacto renovado en su contra, pero nada llegó. La suerte parecía estar de su lado. Indicó al grupo que se moviera y quedaron junto a ella, esperando sus indicaciones.

No podremos salir todos juntos... o tal vez ni siquiera separados. Exclamó _7_ mientras seguía asomándose por la rendija de la puerta. – Ésas máquinas disparan sólo en contra de los humanos.

Debe haber una forma de salir. – Dijo _1_ con voz casi audible. La chica siguió observando, la máquina había dado vuelta en otra dirección.

Yo saldré, y veré si hay un camino seguro por donde ir. – Dijo sin esperar una respuesta. – Sigilosamente salió y con rapidez se ocultó debajo de una desmoronada pared que quedaba a un lado de la casa.

Miró de reojo la escena que tenía al frente. Sí existía un camino libre, y era aquel que era despejado por las personas, parecía fácil, pero su condición humana hacía ese trayecto algo imposible. Entonces notó otra cosa. Como había dicho antes, las máquinas sólo mataban a las personas, lo que indicaba que había que ocultarse para ello, al mismo tiempo que pudieran moverse. Fue entonces que su vista se dirigió a una máquina caída, de la que sólo quedaba el casco superior.

Necesitamos mover esa cosa hacia arriba. – Les dijo una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos. – Lo suficiente para estar dentro de él.

¿Y eso de que nos serviría? – Preguntó _2_, pero la chica no fue quien respondió.

Refugio...- susurró _6_. _1 _al escuchar eso le ordenó a ambos que lo levantaran. _8 _hizo gala de su extraordinaria fuerza y levantó a la máquina, ayudado por _6,2 y 7_ hasta que una ranura hizo posible la entrada. Cada uno fue metiéndose, mientras _7_ seguía observando las posibles rutas que iban a seguir.

Guíanos por buen camino. – Dijo _1_ antes de entrar, no como un aliento, sino más bien como una advertencia de que lo hiciera bien. Pero _7_ estaba demasiado ocupada como para molestarse de su tono de voz.

Una vez dentro, Los cuatro observaron a su alrededor, y el gran _8_ descubrió una leve ranura por la que observarían el exterior. La chica dio unos golpes y el líder se acercó, ésa sería su señal de avance. Poniéndose de acuerdo, _6 y 8_ levantaron el enorme esqueleto de la máquina. _7_ miró de lejos el lento paso del casco y observó que bien sí pasaba por una máquina viva, ahora el asunto era que los enemigos también se tragaran en el engaño.

Siguió una ruta entre, balazos, cuerpos caídos y enormes pisadas de las máquinas, la tierra a veces le hacía poco visible el camino y una que otra vez, refunfuñaba por el estorbo de su corto cabello sobre sus lentes. Y esto fue lo que casi le costó la vida.

_1 _se asomaba por la rendija del casco, y por más vistazos que daba, _7 _no estaba en el horizonte. Ya llevaban un buen ramo recorrido y hasta ahora no había recibido ningún ataque, pero eso no minimizaba en enfado que le provocaba la desaparición de la chica, pues ello suponía un serio retraso en su avance en la búsqueda de un nuevo refugio.

Ya pasando por la calzada central de la ciudad, una enorme máquina tropezó haciendo levantar una enorme polvareda que le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, por lo que desgraciadamente cayó al suelo, por lo que no pudo ver que una granada iba en dirección a la máquina y por consecuente hacia ella, cuando alzó la vista ya despejada, la granada venía demasiado cerca como para correr. Pero en ese momento sintió un tirón de sus antebrazos, obligándola a correr y ocultarse en lo que parecía un búnker deshabitado. La explosión casi la ensordeció, y tras pasar ésta abrió lo ojos, Junto a ella estaba un hombre que parecía mirar sobre el búnker y ver los rastros del ataque. Llevaba un camisa de color café de cuadros escoceses muy pequeños del mismo color, su pantalón era café claro, típico de los hombres que trabajaban con la madera, y unas botas de color caqui expresaban lo mismo que su pantalón.

Por poco te cae a ti esa granada. – Dijo el hombre tras voltearse a mirarla. – Ya no la hubieras contado.

_7_ observó al desconocido. Sus ojos era cobrizos y su pelo se le figuraba del mismo color que sus iris, su sonrisa era afable y daba mucha confianza, casi como la de _2_. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue su máscara, idéntica a la de ella.

Gracias por salvarme. – Dijo la chica imitando a su oyente mientras miraba por las orillas del búnker. - ¿Pero que haces...? ¿Y como es que no te...?

Despertamos en una habitación... y un hombre allí nos dijo que nos marcháramos de allí. – Dijo con voz baja y un tanto seria.

_¿despertamos? – _Musitó y entonces se percató de la presencia de dos niños frente de ella. Ambos vestían igual: un pantalón de mezclilla gastado y una sudadera con capucha de color azul y blanca, los la llevaban puesta y a diferencia de su acompañante, ellos sí traían los lentes sobre sus ojos.

Ellos son _3 y 4_. – Dijo el hombre, quien no parecía pasar de los treinta años. – Avanzamos muy poco... y desde que salimos no nos hemos despegado de aquí.

Pues no están seguros aquí. – Dijo _7_ con seriedad, - Vengan conmigo y los otros, así estaremos todos juntos y será más fácil encontrar un refugio.

La pareja de niños se miraron entre sí un breve rato, y luego miraron a su protector.

¿Hay más? – Preguntó.

Sí – Dijo _7_ con una sonrisa. – Y entre más haya mejor será la situación.

Los mellizos volvieron a mirarse, pero esta vez haciendo una serie de señas con las manos. Luego asintieron a su acompañante, quien les respondió de la misma manera.

Síganme entonces.

¿Por qué tardará tanto _7_ en regresar? – Dijo _2_ mientras escuchaba los sonidos externos como queriendo percibir la llegada de la joven.

Es cierto - Agregó _1 – _Ya ha tardado mucho, y no podemos seguir varados aquí. – H tener cuidado... no tenemos cómo defendernos.

Unos disparos llegaron muy cerca del esqueleto de las máquina y las personas corrían en la batalla. Entre ellas, y de una manera al parecer imperceptible, _7 _corría en dirección al casco, cuidando cada paso que daba tras de sí. _1_ volvió a observar por la ranura y al ver a la chica acercarse ordenó a _8_ que levantara el esqueleto.

Encontré a otros. – Dijo _7_ nada más vio abrirse el casco e hizo una señal a tres sujetos escondidos detrás de un escombro cercano. El líder los observó hasta que estuvieron dentro. Con un pie dentro, una bomba volvió a estremecer la tierra y una ráfaga de miedo cruzó los rostros del grupo. – Nos atacan. – Exclamó con seriedad _7_ mientras echaba a andar nuevamente. _1_ no se quedó atrás.

Síganme – Ordenó, mientras caminaba tras la chica.

_2_ miró a su recién llegado compañero, y al ver el miedo en su semblante, pasó su brazo en señal de bienvenida y tranquilidad. El hombre se asustó un poco, pero el anciano le sonrió y siguieron la marcha. Èsta vez, _7_ decidió no alejarse mucho, y con paso firme y ágil avistamiento de sus alrededores, siguió guiando a sus demás compañeros. Una bomba impactó con el edificio tras de ellos y nuevamente su fuerza hizo temblar la tierra, haciendo que el grupo perdiera un tanto el equilibrio, pero sin ocasionarles problema.

Pero _5_ no pudo seguirles el paso. Al tropezar con unas rocas cayó, fue dejado atrás por los demás dentro del esqueleto. Cerca de él pasaba un hombre quien en su frialdad y odio, lo empujó al pasar, como si no estuviera allí. Soltando una maldición aquel hombre lanzó una bomba casera atinándole a un casco igual que el usaban como refugio. Pero el enemigo enfurecido ( si así se le podía decir) lo acrbilló hasta dejarlo muerto. _5_ vio casi paralizado caer el cadáver junto de sí, pero las balas no se agotaban y corrió para salvar su vida, esquivando los balazos de su contrincante. Pero la máquina se detuvo y en su lugar lanzó una bomba, dos más fueron lanzadas por otras máquinas, y _5_ se vio obligado a correr entre el caer de éstas. Pero su equilibrio un abomba cercana lo volvieron a vencer. En su caída, cayó de plena cara sobre unas rocas, mientras las bombas se habrían para dejar libre el gas letal de la muerte.

_2_ buscaba entre la niebla verde, dejando atrás la breve discusión que había tenido con _1_ para salir y buscar a su compañero. Por fin lo encontró. No muy lejos de él, _5_ intentaba levantarse pero sus fuerzas no le ayudaban, sin pensar ni ver las máquinas tras su compañero, corrió hacia él para ayudarlo. Al levantarlo, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al verlo a la cara. Su ojo izquierdo había sido perforado por la afilada piedra y chorrros de sangre caían por su mejilla, al igual que las lágrimas salían de su otro ojo. _2_ sintió a las máquinas pisándole los talones. Llevando a su amigo incosciente por los hombros, caminaba con lentitud, sólo mirando en dirección al casco, pero su paso era lento y las máquinas ya los alcanzaban. Sobre unas rocas, _7_ había visto a sus compañeros, y al notar que una de las enormes piedras estaba a punto de aplanarlos, con una increíble agilidad los empujó fuera de peligro, sin olvidar que hacía pocos minutos el mismo _5_ había hecho lo mismo por ella.

Miró al inconsciente y el dolor le llegó al corazón, entre miradas, _2 y 7_ cargaron a _5_ y lo llevaron hasta donde estaban los demás. _1_ fue quien los recibió. En su rostro se infundo un poco de terror al ver al herido, pero al cruzar miradas con _7_ pudo ver con claridad el enojo que le producía que lo hayan dejado atrás, al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Los demás alzaron más el esqueleto de la máquina y les hicieron espacio para así volver a caminar juntos.

Dentro no muchas palabras fueron dichas, pues la guerra quería expresarles el terror que se vivía alrededor de ellos, _7_ se sentía muy enfadada, casi traicionada al ver al hombre que hacía tan poco había conocido, se decía así misma que esa no era la actitud de un líder, pero qué más daba ahora, si el ya había sido herido. Detrás de ella, _6_ observaba al inconsciente que sus compañeros traían en brazos, y una leve punzada de miedo y melancolía le cruzaba por el corazón.

Allí se ve un lugar seguro. – dijo de repente _1_, mientras miraba por la rendija del casco.

¿En serio? – Exclamó _7_ aún molestas, el líder la observó, su mirada parecía peor que hacía un instante.

Es grande y parece no haber sufrido ningún ataque. –Dijo mientras faltaba poco para llegar a una enorme iglesia. Eso fue lo último que _6_ escuchó. Entonces se nubló su vista.

_2 y 7 _sintieron que alguien se retrasaba nuevamente. _6 _se había quedado quieto y miraba hacia el techo del esqueleto, _2 _le indicó a los demás que parasen.

¿Qué pasa _6_? – Le preguntó, pero el joven seguía viendo hacia arriba.

Va a caer...- susurró.

¿Qué? – preguntó _7_ al no entender.

Fue en eso momento que sintieron un enorme peso sobre ellos, haciendo que todos cayeran._7 _miró arriba mientras dejaba a _5_ en el suelo, al mismo tiempo _8_ intentaba mover el esqueleto. Empujaba y empujaba, pero sus fuerzas no eran las suficientes para levantar siquiera un centímetro la estructura.

Algo nos cayó encima. – Musitó _1_ mientras veía los esfuerzos de _8_.

No, no podemos quedarnos aquí. – Dijo _7_ mientras se levantaba e intentaba ayudarle, pero seguía siendo inútil. El líder veía sus esfuerzos y la desesperación y el encierro lo empezaron a angustiar.

_¡3! ¡4!_- los niños se sobresaltaron- ¡Ayuden también!

Hasta él comenzó a ayudar pero por más esfuerzo que hacían, el impacto de las bombas hacía que no sostuvieran su equilibrio y su esfuerzo se minimizaba. _2_ los observaba, pero su preocupación seguían enfocada en _5_, quien se quejaba aún sin recobrar el sentido, a causa del dolor. Veía la sangre brotar, era menester que detuviera la hemorragia, pero no contaba con nada. _6_ se acercó a él y miró con preocupación a _5 _y luego a _2._ Entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

_6 _acércate más – le dijo, el muchacho obedeció y el anciano pudo romperle toda la orilla de su camisa, con ella pudo hacer un vendaje improvisado que pudo detener un poco la hemorragia, pero todavía había mucho riesgo.

_7 _cayó rendida al igual que los mellizos que cayeron a su lado. Con la respiración entrecortada, cada uno se fue rindiendo mientras se sobaban sus brazos por el esfuerzo.

No hay manera de moverla. – Dijo _7 _mientras respiraba agitada por el cansancio.

Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí. – Dijo _1_ con enfado. – corremos el riesgo de que algo más nos caiga encima. Nadie más hizo otro comentario. _2_ miró hacia todos lados hasta acabar en el suelo, lo tentó. Era tierra. Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea.

Podemos cavar. – Dijo con decisión, el grupo lo miró.- Esto... esto es tierra – dijo mientras se posaba la cabeza de _5_ sobre las piernas de _6_ y se dirigía a una de las esquinas del casco y comenzaba a rascar. Los demás lo observaron y _7 _cruzó miradas con _1_ y sin pensarlo dos veces imitó al anciano. _3 y 4 _siguieron a la chica y pronto comenzaron a cavar con rapidez. – Mira tus manos. – Le dijo _2_ – golpea con la parte del frente la tierra, así podremos hacerlo más rápido.

_7 _obedeció y comenzó a golpear, la tierra salió volando ante el impacto de sus manos, y le cayó sobre el cabello y cara, pero al ver el sorprendente resultado continuó haciéndolo. Todos se encontraban cavando y golpeando.

La tierra se soltaba a cada golpe que la chica producía, con una fuerza que no se imaginó tener jamás. El proceso iba dando sus frutos, y poco a poco la luz entraba por el orificio que a cada golpe se hacía más grande. Una inmensa felicidad nació en la chica y con más energía intensificó su trabajo. Cuando estuvo de un tamaño considerable, _2_ ordenó que se detuvieran.

Ahora, veamos quién puede pasar por ahí. – Miró entre sus compañeros.

Inmediatamente todos miraron a _4_. Erala más pequeña.

Vamos – dijo _2_ mientras le hacía señas con las manos. La niña miró a su hermano y de inmediato se dio valor para obedecer la orden.

La niña se arrastró pecho tierra y con todos sus esfuerzos y empujones de sus compañeros logró salir y entonces pudo ver qué era aquello que les había caído. Parecía un ala de un avión. _4_ había quedado petrificada, mientras intentaba imaginarse lo que pudo haber pasado. Pero su hermano le estiraba la mano pidiendo su ayuda. Poco a poco, fueron saliendo los miembros del grupo y con gran cuidado sacaron a _5_ que parecía delirar entre la fiebre y el dolor. Siendo _2 _el penúltimo dio inmediatamente las siguientes instrucciones.

¡Ahora todos levantaremos el casco lo más que podamos para que _8_ pueda salir! – Dijo mientras se empezaba a poner en posición.

¡Pero el ala! – Señaló _7_ – Se caerá. – _2_ entonces la vio. Desgraciadamente la redondez del casco y el levantarlo hacía posible que el ala les cayera encima...o tal vez no.

No pienses en eso. – Dijo mientras ponía sus dedos en la orilla del casco. – _7 y 6_ pónganse de mi lado derecho. – Los muchachos obedecieron. _3,1 y 4_ de mi lado izquierdo. – El anciano y los pequeños se pusieron en posición. Una nueva alarma se hizo sonar y el instinto le dijo al viejo que el tiempo se les venía encima. –A la cuenta de tres la alzamos y _8_ tendrás que salir rápidamente. – El joven y fuerte _8_ asintió desde la rencilla del suelo. – 1...2... ¡3!

Entre gritos de adernalina y esfuerzo el grupo comenzó a levantar el esqueleto y este poco a poco fue dejando espacio para que _8_ pudiera salir. Cuando hubo el espacio suficiente _8_ hizo carrera, al tiempo que el ala se empezaba a tambalear y a resbalar por la superficie del casco. El muchacho salió y _7_ exclamó "corran" dando apenas milisegundos para que el ala les cayera encima. La respiración agitada brincaba en el pecho de la chica y en sus demás compañeros. Incluso unos tantos escalofríos invadieron el cuerpo de _6_, _3 y 4_.

Entremos – Objetó el líder y sin pensarlo más tomaron a _5_ y se metieron a la Catedral mientras _8 y 2_ cerraban las puertas.

Tenía un refugio. Ahora estarían a salvo.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo y de nueva cuenta sorry! espero no tardar tanto la proxima vez ñ_ñ y de nueva cuenta please! dejen comentarios!**


	5. Santuario

**Hola de nuevo a quienes leen este fic. En esta semana les traigo el segundo capitulo, en donde nuestros 8 solitarios llegan a la Catedral, el recinto al que _1_ siempre se refiere como su santuario. Tal vez tengan alguna dudilla y como saben pueden hacermela sin dudar.**

**Candy espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto como la vez pasada, y te agradezco que sigas leyendo este fic.**

**Sin más preámbulos comencemos.**

* * *

**2.**

**Santuario.**

La guerra podía confinar al hombre a sacar de sí la más cruda frialdad, el más obstinado valor o el más renuente de los cobardes. Pero si algo era placer del peligro, era ver a sus víctimas correr y esconderse. El ser humano actuaba por instinto y lo primero que hacía era salvar su vida.

Éste era un principio que _1_ tenía muy fijo y había sido lo que lo había obligado casi sin miramientos a esconderse en la enorme catedral en la que estaban resguardados. Ahora tenía un refugio. Estaban a salvo.

El grupo que conformaban los más jóvenes avanzaron con cautela mientras _8 _cerraba las puertas del recinto. El eco rebotó entre las paredes de piedra y el timbre de la guerra poco a poco abrió paso al silencio. Pero los quejidos de _5_ hicieron que todo volviera a entrar en estado de emergencia. El anciano _2_ apenas y podía con el hombre y de inmediato empezó a dar órdenes para que le ayudaran.

_6 _ayúdame a llevarlo a esa banca de allí. – Ambos llevaron al paciente hasta acostarlo donde le había indicado _2_, y de nuevo _5_ se quejaba, presa del delirio que el dolor le ocasionaba. _2_ sudaba de preocupación.

De inmediato se puso en acción. _7,4 y 3 _se acercaron al herido, en tanto que _1 y 8_ avanzaban a lo largo de la nave mientras observaban con cautela y cierto respeto toda la Catedral, pasando por alto dicha situación. El anciano _2_ se acercó lentamente a la cara del herido, y éste no dejaba de sufrir. Con muchísimo cuidado, _2_ fue quitando la mojada venda que había puesto sobre el ojo herido, avistando entonces el daño real de la cavidad. Al verlo _3 y 4 _se lanzaron a los brazos de _7_ para ocultar su rostro sobre el pecho de la chica, mientras que ella sentía un escalofrío, en tanto que _6_ soltaba un quejido de terror y se tapaba los ojos con las manos. _2_ lo tapó de nuevo y se dirigió a la audiencia.

Necesito medicinas... y cosas con las cuales trabajar. – Dijo mientras pensaba con rapidez. Pero fue _1_ quien nuevamente le robó las palabras, ésta vez, de la boca.

Hay que explorar el lugar- Dijo mientras se volvía hacia los jóvenes. – _6_, buscarás lugares en donde podamos descansar- Ordenó mientras señalaba por donde debía de comenzar. El chico caviló y miró un tanto a _2_ quien le asintió y el joven, ensimismado, partió a donde el líder le había indicado. – _7_, tu irás en busca de alimento, pero no salgas de la Catedral ¿oíste? – La chica lo miró con dureza, haciendo caso omiso de la seña que le daba _1_ de la misma manera que había hecho con _6_ ahora del lado contrario, sin mover un solo músculo.

¿y qué hay de _5_? – Preguntó _7_ con rabia y furor que le salía de los ojos. - ¿Otra vez se quedará atrás en el camino? – Dijo por último. El desafío le había caído como agua fría al anciano líder, pero no mostró debilidad alguna. En vez de eso, se dirigió a los mellizos.

Ustedes dos busquen un botiquín de primeros auxilios, donde sea, sin dejar de rastrear ningún hueco de todo el lugar. – _3 y 4_ casi no lo pensaron y con su característica rapidez comenzaron con su búsqueda. Sólo hasta entonces y sin dejar de desafiar con la mirada a _1_, la chica siguió las órdenes de éste, con paso firme y seguro. El anciano la siguió hasta que ésta desapareció en la penumbra de la capilla oeste; luego se dirigió a _2_. – No tengo que repetirte que tú te encargues de él ¿o sí? _2_ sólo meneó la cabeza. – Bien... yo iré a la parte superior, para ver qué encuentro junto con _8_. Musitó. Nuevamente _2_ asintió y _1_ vio de reojo a _5_, nuevamente su herida era descubierta, pero el terror que siempre ocasionaban las heridas graves le hizo desviar rápidamente la mirada y dio la vuelta en dirección al altar, desapareciendo detrás de una puerta escondida. Ahora el silencio era el único que los acompañaba.

La pequeña _4 _corría entre los pasillos como si hubiese olvidado la destrucción que se hallaba fuera. Sólo jugaba y su hermano era el que único con el que compartía el momento. Entre los dos buscaban y buscaban sin dejar de olfatear como dos cachorros curiosos, cada centímetro del lugar, en busca de aquello que era menester para la vida de _5_. Se preguntarán cómo era que en un asunto tan grave, dos niños se pusieran a jugar. He ahí la respuesta: eran niños. Y siempre, fuera en un deber o no, la niñez busca distracción y relajación en la actividad lúdica. Pero su recreación tuvo fin cuando _3_ fijó su interés en una sala llena de libros. Su corretear se detuvo y su corazón aminoró su latir. La curiosidad era ahora su incentivo y la biblioteca del habitante del Santuario era su deleite. Cientos de libros tapizaban las paredes, y aunque cierto caos cubría el suelo del lugar, el niño solo alcanzaba a ver los volúmenes de los estantes. Su hermana melliza, al ver que ya no era seguida por su compinche le buscó y cayó en la misma fascinación que a su hermano consumía desde un ratito atrás. Por la emoción hojeaban y hojeaban, leyendo con avidez pero sin terminar ni diez líneas cuando ya pasaban a otro de los libros tirados sobre el suelo o de los que estaban aún sobre los estantes. Su mente les pedía que leyeran más y más, y pudieron notar que así como era el número de libros, así también era el tema que éstos contenían. Biología, Física, Psicología...Novelas, Ciencia ficción y medicina pasaban del suelo a sus manos con mucha rapidez. Y fue allí que _4_ se detuvo. ¡Medicina! Era justo lo que necesitaba _2_ para ayudar a _5_. Con rapidez le señaló el libro a su hermano y éste lo hojeó para dar su aprobación. Pero otra cosa había llamado su atención. La niña ahora observaba curiosa y enorme fonógrafo sobre una mesa de cedro. La campana del instrumento era enorme, y bien podría llegar a oídos del exterior, pero a _4_ esto le importó poco y comenzó a ver el mecanismo del artefacto.

"¿Qué miras?" Preguntó su hermano. _4_ sonriente comenzó a manosear la curiosa máquina.

"Eso estoy averiguando"Dijo mientras veía una palanca de metal que acababa en una fina aguja. De verdad que era filosa. Mientras tanto, _3_ movía sus botones, leyendo que uno de ellos poseía unos números. "Velocidades"Supuso el niño. Luego presionó uno. _4_ bajó la palanca para saciar su curiosidad. Y entonces la música llenó la habitación, logrando que los mellizos se sobresaltaran.

La música era bella pero parecía triste y a la vez, solemne. Eran muchas voces. Hombres y mujeres cantaban, casi como si alguien hubiese muerto. Los niños se asomaron por la campana y tuvieron que alejarse, pues el volumen era alto. Se quedaron quietos, escuchando la música. Entonces la triste canción terminó y otra tomó su lugar. Un imponente y colorido canon ahora provenía del interior de la campana del fonógrafo. Sonaba a una declaración, pero más que nada a una clemencia. Los niños parecían hipnotizados por la música, hasta que un derrumbe de libros y cajas los hicieron salir de su trance. _4_ fue la primera en ver lo que se había caído. Una sobria caja de metal había sido la culpable. Entonces fue que los mellizos supieron que su búsqueda había terminado.

_6_ miraba hacia el techo mientras dejaba de caminar por un instante. Había asomado la cabeza por cuanta puerta se encontraba, y observaba con temblor lo que yacía tras de ella. Pero solo existía caos y soledad. Había bastantes cuartos, por lo que estaba claramente cumpliendo con la misión que _1_ le había encomendado. Pero entonces sus pies tropezaron con un algo. El muchacho bajó la vista y miró. Era una caja de madera. Puesto en cuclillas la enderezó y la observó, mientras pasaba sus finos dedos de plumilla por todo el contorno del objeto, hasta que vio abrirse un poco. Sorprendido, la soltó, pero la curiosidad pudo con el y la abrió. Un sonido extraordinario salió de ella, era lento pero bello al oído. La mente empezó a divagarle por la tonada melancólica que soltaba la cajita y fue entonces cuando tuvo la sensación de haber tenido un objeto así entre sus manos con anterioridad. Cerró los ojos y aún en cuclillas siguió escuchando. Extrañamente su corazón sintió la tristeza que la canción le transmitía. Y fue entonces que sus ojos soltaron unas pequeñas gotas de agua. Se limpió con su dedo índice y la lágrima recorrió su plumilla hasta llegar a su palma. La música se detuvo y _6_ cerró la tapa. Pero fue entonces que otra música se escuchó, pero ésta vez lejana. La Catedral se llenaba con aquello y parecía que el lugar cobraba vida. Tomó la caja entre sus manos y corrió saber de dónde provenía esa nueva música y nuevamente recorrió todas las habitaciones, pero esta música volvió a morir igualmente lo había hecho la de la pequeña caja. Miró al techo como si nuevamente pudiera ver más allá de él, y su corazón un breve vuelco al recordar a uno de sus compañeros convaleciente en la nave principal de la catedral.

Ahora _7_ parecía volver a desesperarse pues dentro de la majestuosa estructura no había comida alguna que pudiera suplirles. Su preocupación era grande, pues no dejaba de pensar en _5_, quien se hallaba convaleciente, y los pequeños niños. Buscaba y buscaba tras todo rincón y cansada se apoyó sobre una pared, la cual tenía pequeño agujero, como si lo hubieran abierto con pico. Fue ahí que una idea le cruzó por la mente. Era claro que dentro de la catedral no había comida. Tenía que salir a buscarla, un breve flechazo de miedo le advirtió de las máquinas, pero era más la necesidad de encontrar comida que el miedo, comenzó a cruzar el agujero, casi ideal para ella y lo salió. Nuevamente la conciencia la arremetió, ésta vez advirtiéndole de lo que diría _1_ si salía al exterior, pero ello le hizo pensar más firmemente en la idea de salir.

El ambiente era lúgubre y caótico, tal y como lo fue al salir de la Primera Habitación, pero ésta vez tenía otra característica: estaba muerto. Podía casi respirarse la soledad, lo que hizo sentir un breve escalofrío en cuerpo de la chica. Siguió en su encomienda y buscó en los alrededores. Sólo había muerte y desolación, pero de provisiones nada. Llegó entonces a donde se encontraba un cadáver y en manos traía lo que parecía ser una bolsa. _7_ pensó en que posiblemente tendría comida, pero al ver sus manos aferradas vaciló un instante para quitársela, pero sin pensarlo más se la arrancó de un tirón y la abrió. En efecto, había algo de comer y la chica de forma instintiva se lo llevó a la boca, pero antes de introducirla recordó el gas. Miró el pedazo de pan, que se veía inofensivo, pero algo le hizo pensar que el gas venenoso también había infectado esa comida. Dejó la bolsa entonces y corrió a buscar más, pero ésta vez que estuviera en algún lugar cerrado, para evitar cualquier envenenamiento. Llegó entonces a la entrada de un sótano cercano, ese parecía el lugar indicado para guardar comida. Tenía candado, pero eso no detuvo a _7_, rápidamente encontró lo que parecía una pala y golpeó con fuerza así hasta que pudo romperlo. Entró abriendo las puertas con velocidad y unas escaleras se fundieron en la oscuridad. Bajó entonces y a cada paso dado sus ojos se iban acostumbrando. Al llegar al final de las escaleras vio que había justamente lo que parecía una lámpara de gas. La encendió y miró lo que había. Parecía un refugio. Un par de literas estaban pegadas a las paredes y un buró con otra lámpara igual a la que traía en manos. Al pie de una de las literas había un baúl de madera, pero esta vez no tenía ningún candado, lo abrió con mucha esperanza. Sonrió al ver su contenido.

_2_ seguía intentando parar la hemorragia mientras esperaba el regreso de los mellizos para que le trajeran el botiquín. Veía de nuevo los daños y el corazón le temblaba. Fue entonces que unos pasos acelerados resonaron por la catedral. Vio su procedencia y sonrió a los mellizos que venían gozosos de haber encontrado el botiquín.

Lo lograron – dijo el anciano, también con alegría. Y rápidamente comenzó a buscar en el interior de la caja de metal. Vendas, algodones, alcohol y un pequeño frasco de anestésico fue lo que comenzó a usar. _4_ entonces le estiró el libro de medicina, tomándose ella la libertad de abrir entre sus páginas en un tema que le pareció adecuado para la situación. – _4_...qué lista eres. – Dijo y se dejó llevar por las bien acertadas instrucciones del libro.

La parejita de niños se sentó a los pies del anciano y con temor observaban desde el suelo la labor que hacía. Ambos se sentían preocupados, puesto que habían adquirido y cariño especial por _5_, después de todo, él había sido el primero que habían visto al despertar y quién se había encargado de protegerlos hasta que conocieron a _7_. Para darse confort, los hermanos entrelazaron sus manos y quedó todo nuevamente en el silencio.

Mientras tanto _1 y 8_ habían llegado al ático de la catedral, a través de unas escaleras que estaban escondidas tras el altar. El líder observó a su alrededor y aunque lo que vio no era mucho de su agrado, su atención al fin fue capturada por el vitral que iluminaba el pequeño recinto. Era un ángel, que parecía inclinar su cabeza justo sobre la suya. El color púrpura inundaba el suelo y también a él. El reloj de la torre, imponente, le hizo decidiré quedarse allí. Buscó entre las cosas y dio con una caja arrumbada, casi como si la hubieran aventado para pasar. Su curiosidad lo llevó a abrirla, descubriendo lo que llevaba en su interior. Eran cosas personales; libros y extraños atuendos le dijeron a uno que el antiguo dueño de tales pertenencias había sido el clérigo del recinto. Siguió buscando y dio con una fina capa de satín rojo con un valioso prendedor amatista en forma redonda. Los ojos le brillaron en los múltiples reflejos de la joya. La verdad era que al anciano _1_ le encantaba el color púrpura. Se ciñó la capa y se acercó a lo que antes fue un espejo y se admiró en el. Le iba muy bien, imponente, tanto como lo era su cargo de líder. Su reflejo le hizo sacar una sonrisa de satisfacción y volvió de nuevo a mirar en el baúl. El tocado parecido al de un papa volvió a cautivarle, al igual que una enorme moneda decorativa que tenía el "1" cincelado sobre una de las caras. Perfecto para él, pensó y terminó de arreglarse para nuevamente admirarse en el espejo. Un pinchazo de emoción le pasó por el corazón. Ahora nadie dudaría de su liderazgo.

Tal vez era cierto, pero era muy pronto para que _1_ pensara una cosa así, sobre todo con la fija rebeldía de cierta chica del grupo. Pero para _8_, dicha afirmación era ya una ley en su vida, y esto tenía sus razones. _1_ había sido al primero que _8_ había visto al despertar, y siendo el un joven de no mucha inteligencia, se regocijaba al recibir órdenes y sentía satisfacción al ejecutarlas, y aunque eran muchos sus acompañantes no sentía la misma comodidad estando con los otros. Al igual que _1, 8_ se había dedicado a inspeccionar la Torre de la Catedral. Francamente, el lugar era un cochinero, con tablas y cosas regadas por todos lados, cosas que en su mayoría le parecían inservibles, hasta que llegó a una serie de armas cortantes, que bien daban la apariencia de espadas de un solo filo, pero más gruesas. Una breve sentencia dentro de su mente le dijo que aquellas cosas eran machetes. El cómo lo sabía, fue un misterio hasta que sus ojos dejaron de ver la luz, pero como ya mencionábamos antes _8_ no era una persona que se quedara sin sueño por no recibir una respuesta. Emocionado por su descubrimiento, decidió enseñárselas a _1_, quien se lucía frente al espejo roto.

Mira esto. – Dijo con su voz gutural y lenta. El líder lo miró despectivo y casi como un escáner observó las dos enormes armas que su compañero traía en las manos.

Bien hecho, _8_- Contestó el anciano mientras recorría con aire arrogante el resto de la pocilga. – Eso nos podría ayudar en caso de alguna rebelión.

El enorme _8_ sin entender se quedó mudo y sin mucha importancia siguió buscando entre la basura. _1_ se posó debajo de la luz del reloj. Ése sería su santuario.

_2_ soltó un suspiro al terminar con su labor. Se limpió las manos con un trapo y se sentó a los pies de su amigo, se pasó la mano por la cabeza y lo observó. Su rostro seguía adolorido, pero los delirios ya se habían esfumado. Vio sus manos sobre su pecho, gruesas y llenas de vigor, le dijeron al viejo que eran buenas para el trabajo, algunos rasguños de épocas anteriores lo hicieron pensar en ello. _2_ volvió a suspirar. Era tan joven, y ahora...con tal pérdida. El anciano sintió una punzada de lástima, pero fue entonces que se decidió en no volver a pensar en algo así. No era justo para _5_. Miró a los mellizos, quienes de tanta espera se habían quedado dormidos. Apoyándose uno en el otro, sólo su respiración tranquila hacía eco en la nave del recinto. _2_ volvió a sonreír, le dio ternura verlos allí y eso le hizo pensar en que ellos era lo único que sobrevivía en el mundo. Y que si no estaban juntos ya nada tendrían entonces.

Pero la agitada llegada de _7_ le hizo incorporarse entonces, para recibirla.

Al fin encontré comida. – dijo la chica entrecortadamente, pero francamente feliz. Con su entrada, los pequeños también despertaron. La chica les sonrió.

Me da mucho gusto. – Dijo con tranquilidad _2, 7_ se volvió a ver a _5_ quien seguía dormido. Al ver que ahora ya no sufría, le dio un poco de calma y soltó un suspiro de alivio. De inmediato buscó a _6_.

Ya no ha de tardar, querida. No te preocupes. – Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa, _7_ lo miró un poco extrañada. Y de inmediato se escucharon unos pasos a lo lejos. La chica se alegró al pensar en su compañero, pero cual fue su decepción al ver entrar a _1_ seguido de su guarura.

Pero esa decepción se convirtió en extrañeza al ver el extravagante atuendo que ésta vez traía en viejo líder, que era acentuado con su caminar elegante, lo que lo hacía ver un tanto ridículo. Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo un tanto boquiabiertos.

¿Y bien? ¿Cumplieron con sus encomiendas? – Preguntó _1_, los demás tardaron en responder.

Ehm... sí _1_... ya todo está bien pero...

Perfecto. – Sentenció el anciano sin darle tiempo a _2_ de preguntarle por su disfraz, _7_ por su parte, hacía todo lo posible para no echarse a reír.

¿Y trajiste comida suficiente? – Le cuestionó _2_ al notar aquello.

Sí – Contestó la chica mientras comenzaba a dejar las provisiones en el suelo. Los mellizos de inmediato comenzaron a curiosear la comida para saber de qué forma abrir las latas.

¿Y de dónde la sacaste? – Volvió a preguntar el anciano, mientras se arrodillaba con lentitud cerca de los mellizos.

Bueno, verás...- pero se detuvo al recordar la presencia de _1_ sobre la de ella. – Estaban en el sótano de la Catedral. – musitó con lentitud.

_1_ arqueó las cejas y la miró sin creerle, pero no dijo una sola palabra más. Los mellizos ya estaban destapando las latas de comida, cuando _2 _los detuvo.

Esperen, sé que tiene hambre, pero debemos comer todos juntos y también para todos debe de alcanzar. – Les explicó de forma paternal, los dos pequeños lo miraron y dejaron las cosas sobre el suelo. _1_ también se arrodilló y _8_ se puso a su lado mientras se relamía al ver la comida. _7_ también tuvo que admitir que la panza le rugía y fue sólo por las palabras del anciano que detuvo su instinto de empezar a comer. Volvió a recordar a _6_, que no volvía y comenzó a buscarle con la mirada.

No llega _6_...- suspiró con preocupación.

No temas – La calmó _2_ mientras sacaba unas cuantas cucharas de una bolsita que la chica había traído junto con lo demás. – Que ahí viene.

En efecto, el muchacho venía con paso arrastrado hacia el grupo, acunando sus manos en las que sostenía una cajita de madera. El muchacho les sonrió a todos, recibiendo la misma respuesta a excepción de los hostiles del grupo, y se sentó junto a _7_.

Buen apetito. – Dijo _2_ con una sonrisa. Todos comenzaron a comer.

Sólo se escuchaban los cubiertos chocar contra las latas de comida, y fue hasta entonces que los siete solitarios se dieron cuenta del hambre que tenían. Los pequeños y _6_ en su desesperación, casi se olvidaron de los cubiertos, y _7_ los miraba con mucha ternura mientras comía después de un rato con más tranquilidad._8_ en cambio sí que parecía un salvaje, pues ni la boca cerraba al comer, pero tras una reprimenda de su líder, se portó de manera más educada. 2en tanto se revolvía de nuevo en la idea de todos ellos juntos, y un poco de temor le sobrevino cuando recordó a toda esa gente que caía sin vida mientras ellos corrían a la Catedral para salvarse. Miraba por sobre todo, a los jóvenes y la preocupación lo dejó sin hambre. Lentamente dejó su cuchara sobre su comida. La chica percibió sus sentimientos.

¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó _7_ preocupada, al llamar su atención y ver su semblante el anciano tornó el gesto a uno más amable.

Nada, querida... sólo pensaba

¿En qué? – Todos miraron a _2_ y éste pensó en una forma de responder sin angustiarlos.

Bueno... – no sabía qué decir, sin llegarse a una mentira. – En la idea de una posibilidad de encontrarnos solos.

El grupo se quedó en silencio y una sombra de preocupación se ciñó sobre ellos. _6_ bajó la cabeza y le vino a la mente la canción de la caja. Los mellizos se miraron entre sí y luego a las paredes de su refugio._7_ pensó en las máquinas y en su frialdad al acribillar a las personas y _8_ se puso serio, miró su comida con tristeza y luego a su líder. Pero éste agravó su gesto azotó su lata contra el piso. Todos salieron de su ensimismamiento con un leve brinco.

Eso ya no importa más. Estaremos a salvo en este _Santuario_, y eso es lo que importa. – Al terminar de decir esto se levantó y ondeando su capa se fue hasta desaparecer tras el altar. _8_ que todavía no terminaba su comida, la miró y vio al viejo líder irse, se la tragó de un solo bocado se lo terminó y tomando su machete fue tras _1_.

El resto del grupo quedó en silencio, sin dejar de pensar en lo que dijo _2_. El anciano se sintió culpable de su preocupación y pensó en cómo distraer a sus jóvenes. Fue entonces que vio la caja de _6_.

¿Qué es esto? – le preguntó mientras la señalaba levemente, de inmediato el joven la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió, pero ningún sonido salió de él.

E-es... música...pero ya no... ya no...

Pero ya no ¿qué? – preguntó.

Es que ya no sale...- Dijo mientras se la entregaba, _2_ empezó a inspeccionarla y fue allí donde halló lo que parecía una llave, y empezó a darle vuelta. Luego la abrió y ésta volvió a soltar su melodía.

El muchacho la tomó en sus manos emocionado y todos quedaron en trance, sólo escuchando la música provenir de la caja musical.

El cielo nocturno y la luna llena fue lo único que se veía a través de las ventanas de la Catedral, al igual que por el agujero que había dejado ese avión sobre el techo. Y _7_ no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de la noche. Sobre sus hombros, los mellizos descansaban plácidamente y _6_ no dejaba de darle cuerda a su cajita. Incluso parecía que tarareaba la música, mientras descansaba sobre una banca y dejaba suelto un brazo por la orilla mientras balanceaba su dedo índice sobre el alhajero. Hacía sólo un rato que había anochecido, y un poco más de tiempo después de la comida. Y en todo ese tiempo, _5_ no había recobrado la conciencia. _2_ cabeceaba un poco sin separarse un instante del paciente. Para ella el sonido del silencio le inquietaba, y era eso lo que hacía mantenerse callada al oír la tonada de la cajita de su acompañante, y aunque la idea de la soledad todavía seguía presente entre sus pensamientos, el tener a _3 y 4 _a cada lado la hacía sentirse cálida y a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo nacía en ella un instinto de protección. Pero poco a poco sus ojos azules se fueron cerrando, sintiéndose arrullada por la canción.

Fue hasta entonces que el paciente comenzó a despertar. Su visión al principio fue borrosa, a lo que poco a poco fue definiéndose su panorama... Fue ahí que se dio cuenta.

Con mucho temblor acercó su mano izquierda sobre su ojo y lo tentó. A cada tacto que daba sus labios comenzaron a temblar y recordó el accidente al intentar salir salvo del bombardeo de las máquinas. Unos leves chillidos salieron de su boca. _2_ al oírlo despertar lo miró. Estaba llorando.

D-Dos – Musitó sin dejar de temblar. Al anciano le dio un vuelco al saber lo que le pedía. – D- Dos

Los demás comenzaron a despertar al oír a su compañero.

_5_...- comenzó- El muchacho lo miró. – La piedra... destrozó tu ojo... y quise salvarlo lo más posible...pero no había forma. Lo lamento...

_5_ lo siguió viendo, y tras un instante el muchacho soltó un alarido desgarrador que llenó todo el Santuario y más allá en el Exterior. Aún dentro de los demás, dentro de sus compañeros, su lamento les cruzó por el corazón, con tristeza. _5_ lloraba y lloraba y se hizo ovillo sobre la banca. _2_ quiso ponerle un brazo sobre su espalda, pero lo alejó de sí y se abrazó asimismo. Esa noche, _5_ no paró de llorar hasta que quedó cansado y se quedó dormido, ya entrada la madrugada. Después de ello, no volvió a hablar. Hasta que de nueva cuenta pudo ver el cielo despejado.

* * *

**Aquí termina esta primera aventura...? se le prodría llamar? En fin, aquí vemos una pérdida, la de _5_ quien sufre al ya no tener su ojo izquierdo. La verdad debe ser algo que se sufre mucho. Dejen comentarios por favor y nos leemos a la proxima.**


	6. Realidad y Pesadilla

_**Hola! Después de mucho, mucho tiempo les dejo el tercer capítulo de la segunda parte de este fic. Les debo una disculpa sumamente grande sobre todo a Candy-San que siguió con ahínco esta historia, de verdad lo siento, pero pasaron muchas cosas en mi vida y hasta este moemnto me pude sentar y subir este capítulo. Pero les recuerdo, que este fic se terminará. Claro que sí.**_

_**En recompensa, está muy largo este capítulo, así que siéntense y disfruten. Ya después me dicen si les gustó o no, y si la escritora se merece un castigo por dejar este fic en el rincón más abandonado de su mente. :P**_

* * *

**3.**

**Realidad y Pesadilla**

_7_ despertó al día siguiente muy de madrugada, y casi como un instinto corrió al agujero por el que había salido ayer. Una densa neblina hacía imposible ver el suelo, tan solo la tenue luz matinal resplandecía pese al frío. La chica se pasó una mano sobre su brazo opuesto e intentó calentarse. Miró hacia la nave central y sólo el susurro de los habitantes le dijo a la chica que aún seguían dormidos. Eso le brindó tranquilidad. Miró de nuevo al exterior y pensó en la fugaz idea que la llevó a salir como un rayo al refugio lleno de comida. Aunque era muy consciente de que lo llevaba para comer sólo alcanzaría para el día anterior, muy en el fondo de su corazón lo hizo con la firme intención de volver a salir. Pero ¿cómo? Pensarán. Muy simple, _7_ no era una mujer que pudiera quedarse cautiva y la idea de libertad soplaba con el frío viento del Exterior. Volvió a cruzarse una sonrisa traviesa por sus labios y pasó un pie por el agujero. Su visión era casi nula, pero no le importó. Siguió caminando y miró los altos y destruidos edificios a su alrededor. "De cualquier forma", pensó. "Con sólo mirar la torre de la Catedral sabré cómo regresar". Observaba a su alrededor y de inmediato pudo reconocer la ruta. La verdad, llegar al refugio no le fue cosa difícil.

El Sol ya despuntaba por el techo del Santuario de los Solitarios cuando la chica volvió a cruzar con satisfacción por su entrada secreta, pero no muy lejos de ella una cantarina y muy pausada voz resonó entonces. _7_ miró a su alrededor y vio venir al anciano _2_ que canturreaba una infantil tonada, como las que solían entonarse tradicionalmente en las campiñas de provincia. La chica sintiéndose descubierta cruzó rápidamente el agujero, y fingió provenir de otro lugar, pero _2_ ya se había fijado en ella.

- ¡_7_! – Exclamó el anciano de nueva cuenta con una sonrisa. La chica dio un brinquito al escucharlo. – No sabía que ya estabas levantada, si es todavía tan temprano.

- Ah... yo tampoco sabía que estabas despierto ya – dijo la chica mientras discretamente se daba la vuelta tras haber dejado las provisiones tras una piedra. Pero han de saber, que a _2_ casi nada se le podía escapar. Y aunque estaba por preguntarle de su pequeña escapada, otro fue el sorprendido. - ¿Y tú que haces por aquí? – Preguntó la chica.

El anciano no pudo responder inmediatamente y miró a la joven por un instante. Tras no encontrar palabras, una breve y pausada carcajada cubrió su nerviosismo.

- Ah, nada. Sólo inspeccionaba los alrededores. – Dijo mientras se pasaba las manos detrás de la espalda y miraba de forma lacónica la bóveda de la Catedral. _7_ lo miró con suspicacia. – Ustedes ya conocen este lugar pero yo no he tenido la oportunidad. – La chica no parecía convencerse, así que decidió añadir otra cosa. – Además que busco una refugio más privado, sí...

El anciano la miró con sus castaños ojos de forma serena. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo. Pero _7 _soltó una breve sonrisa al escuchar al anciano tratar de justificarse.

- Pues yo salí por más provisiones. – Dijo, al tiempo que sacaba la comida que había escondido. – Además que encontré un poco de agua. Agregó mientras tomaba lo que había escondido instantes antes. _2_ sonrió abiertamente y se acercó a la muchacha.

- Qué bien, así no tendremos que preocuparnos por el desayuno.

Se sonrieron entre sí. _7_ se agradaba de estar junto a _2_ era como una figura paternal para ella. Pero a la vez, le dio la sensación de que tenía sus secretos. El anciano le tomó por el hombro y la invitó a ir con los demás, olvidándose de la idea de poder explorar un poco más. Los pasos de los dos hicieron eco en el edificio y fueron llevados por sus pies a donde la noche pasada se habían reunido para descansar. _2 _se ocupóen sacar los víveres y "preparar la mesa", mientras que _7_ distrajo su atención en los demás durmientes. Pero sólo el joven _6_ seguía dormido. Hecho un ovillo en el suelo de piedra, rodeaba entre sus manos cubiertas por plumillas aquella cajita de música que había arrullado a los Solitarios durante la vigilia. Fue entonces cuando la chica vislumbró a dos cabecillas castañas asomadas detrás de _6_. Los mellizos contemplaban al muchacho con la travesura impresa en los ojos. Riendo entre ellos, _3_ levantó su mano, y entre sus dedos tenía lo que parecía una pluma de águila para escribir. Con cautela le fue rozando la pálida mejilla del muchacho, pero éste no interrumpía su profundo sueño. El niño repitió dos veces más la operación, pero sin obtener ningún resultado. Frustrado miró a su hermana, y ésta le sonrió divertida. Arrebatándole la plumilla, se inclinó más sobre su víctima y con suavidad pasó la pluma por el cuello del joven. _6 _se removió en sueños e intentó quitarse la molestia sin abrir los ojos, pero la niña seguía en su juego, y su hermano reía en silencio, frunciendo la naricilla claramente divertido. El joven no paraba de removerse y entonces comenzó a gemir molesto, sin despertarse aún. _7_ entonces no pudo evitar una carcajada, que intentó ahogar con su mano, pero no logró su objetivo. _2_ interrumpió sus ocupaciones y la miró, y la chica desvió su mirada sin dejar de sonreír y fue entonces cuando vio la travesura de los mellizos. Ahora, _6_ aún dormido, musitaba somnoliento quejidos indescifrables y movía las manos para quitarse de encima las molestias. _3_ en tanto había logrado quitarle la caja. Y eso sí que logró despertar a _6_.

- ¡NO! – exclamó el muchacho molesto y de inmediato le arrebató la caja al pequeño _3_. _2_ se acercó y reprendió a sus jóvenes.

- ¡_3 y 4_! – Exclamó con voz firme, los dos niños y el joven molesto fijaron su atención en _2_. - ¡Dejen ya de molestar a _6_! Si ustedes ya despertaron, ayuden a _7_ a preparar el desayuno en lugar de estar jugando, que para eso habrá tiempo después – Los niños bajaron la cabeza, heridos por el regaño recibido. _6_ abrazaba su preciado alhajero, con el ceño fruncido, con la misma expresión de un pequeño de dos años que defendía a uñas y dientes su juguete preferido. – En cuanto a usted, muchacho... – El anciano miró de soslayo a _6, _logrando que alzara sus ojos impares con ingenuidad. – No le grites de esa forma a _3_, respétalo. Y ven a ayudarnos a prepararlo todo.

_6,4 y 3_ obedecieron de súbito y comenzaron a arreglar las cosas. _7_ siguió riéndose para sí en tanto que abría unas latas de carne molida, meneando la cabeza sumamente divertida por la reciente escena. _2_ al notarlo se puso junto a ella, e igualmente sonrió, aunque su semblante todavía señalaba la afable autoridad usada sobre los pequeños.

Cuando el desayuno estuvo listo, _7,3, 6 y 4_ rodearon el festín, y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a comer. Pero _7_ no pasó de largo que _2_ no tomaba su lugar correspondiente, sino que tomando unas cuantas latas de comida se dirigió hacia el altar con paso firme pero pausado.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó.

- _1_ me pidió que les llevara el desayuno a la Torre. – dijo únicamente y desapareció detrás del retablo. La muchacha no objetó nada, después de todo no era muy cómoda para ella la presencia de _1_ junto de sí. _7, _ tomando un afortunado trozo de pan de centeno, lo cortó y le fue dando una rebanada a cada uno, mientras tanto _6_ le daba cuerda a su caja armonizando el momento._ 7 _ le alcanzó una rebanada a lo cual el joven distraídamente lo tomó sin aminorar su sonrisa. Los niños, que hablaban entre sí con su peculiar lenguaje, jugaban dándose palmadas y riendo divertidos. _7_ los reprendió para que se comportaran y tomaran sus alimentos, y como una madre vigilante se sentó a su lado, obligando a los más pequeños a comer únicamente, mientras con amorosa mirada posaba sus ojos azules sobre los pequeños. Pero detrás un discreto observador contemplaba la escena.

_5_ permanecía inmóvil en aquella improvisada camilla, con la respiración tan corta y espaciada, que uno podría pensar que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. El rojizo cabello le caía tieso sobre la frente y sus mejillas estaban húmedas por su llanto. Estaba despierto, pero su estado de ánimo amenazaba a su cuerpo de permanecer inmóvil y fingir dormir todavía, sin embargo, no pudo evitar admirar a sus compañeros. Sus rostros sonrientes, sus mejillas sonrosadas y el fulgor de sus ojos, no podía más que suponer la enorme satisfacción que brindaba a los Solitarios la comida que ingerían, pero más allá que las necesidades, en ellos había algo que llamó la atención de _5_. Desde que había despertado, pudo percibir una débil sensación de protección por los pequeños mellizos retraídos en una esquina de aquella _Primera Habitación_, así como el sentimiento de ayudar a la joven _7_ al sentir el peligro sobre ella. Era una extraña conexión que en ese momento no había llegado a comprender, pero que volvió a sentirse presente cuando _2_ le ofreció su apoyo. Y aquella misma sensación se ceñía sobre sus compañeros. No sabía que nombre ponerle, no tenía palabras para explicarlo, pero dicha conexión amarraba a _7, 3, 4, y 6_, provocando armonía en aquel ritual del desayuno. Pero era eso preciso lo que lo inundaba de miseria. Aunque ellos se encontraban a tan solo unos pasos del paciente, _5_ sentía que se encontraba a yardas de distancia, tan lejano y tan ajeno a aquel sentimiento cálido que el frío de sus mejillas se le incrustó no sólo en la piel sino que llegó a allanarle el corazón, forzándolo a verter unas nuevas lágrimas. Su visión acortada, no hacía más que recordarle su tan reciente pérdida, en la cual _5_ se sentía una víctima que había sufrido una injusticia, la cual ninguno de sus compañeros por obviedad comprenderían jamás, a menos que como él fueran mutilados de esa forma tan agresiva. Ello era la razón de la indiferencia que lo separaba de los Solitarios, ello respondía a la inmovilidad en la que se encontraba, y hacía comprensible la mudez en la que estaba a punto de sumirse.

_2_ regresó con pasos de peregrino, al tiempo que tarareaba la cancioncita que resonaba por todo el crucero y la nave lateral. _3 y 4_ que estaban por terminar, al verlo le sonrieron de oreja a oreja y comenzaron a decirle cosillas inentendibles, como si le contaran una historia emocionante, a lo que el anciano no pudo más que sonreír y removerles sus cabellos; el joven _6_ también le dedicó una sonrisa y susurró que le alegraba que regresara, mientras que dejaba sus latas vacías y de nueva cuenta daba a cuerda a su alhajero. _7_ se hizo levemente a un lado, para que se pudiera sentar, y al igual que a los demás, le acercó un pedazo de pan, junto con un quemado vaso de plástico, lleno hasta la mitad de agua fresca. _2_ empezó a tomar sus alimentos, cuando detrás de sí, una penetrante mirada le perforó la nuca. Se volvió con un dejo de preocupación._ 5_ aún seguía dormido. Ahí fue donde la tranquilidad y toda ternura desaparecieron. Todavía estaba muy fresco en su memoria el llanto de desesperación que su amigo había soltado al recobrar la conciencia la noche pasada. Había sido doloroso y no hubiera parado de no ser porque el cansancio lo dominó por completo y a partir de allí se quedó dormido. La joven también le prestó su atención; miró la gasa que el anciano le había puesto sobre el ojo mutilado y un dolor frustrante le recorrió la garganta. Miró a _2_ y este se vio igual de preocupado que ella. El anciano intentó alcanzar su mano y posarla sobre las del herido, pero el temor de un rechazo lo hizo detenerse. Hablar era algo que no podía detenerse en esos momentos.

- ¿Crees que tarde en despertar? – Preguntó la joven, su viejo amigo suspiró sin quitar los ojos de _5_.

- Me preocupa más cómo se sentirá al hacerlo. – Dijo mientras se acercaba una cucharada de frijoles bayos a la boca. – Si comerá...si hablará...

_7_ reflexionó en aquello.

- Tiene que hacerlo. – Exclamó decidida. _2_ la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Por muy duro que haya sido su pérdida, él debe seguir. Su vida no ha terminado allí.

_2_ no pudo replicar ante tal declaración, Pero sabía que no sería fácil.

El día transcurrió y los tenues rayos solares que luchaban en contra de las nubes grises en el cielo, habiendo entre ellas unos cuantos destellos triunfantes que alcanzaban a llegar e iluminara un poco el vacío mundo. Uno de estos rayos llegó a tocar el vitral celestial de la Torre, desperdigando cientos de luces en tonos púrpuras, rojizos y amarillos sobre los Solitarios.

Formados en una fila frente a _1_, en numeración se encontrabas sentados, esperando el raquítico discurso del anciano líder, que se pavoneaba ondulando su larga capa a cada paso y voltereta que daba. No se escuchaba otro sonido más que sus pasos sobre la madera del suelo. _7_ tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho con una mueca en sus gruesos labios, _6_ a su lado se tomaba las piernas y pululaba de forma casi inaudible la tonada de su querida caja musical. Observó a su lado: _8_ estaba erguido con las manos tras su espalda que sostenían lo que parecía un viejo machete, con el rostro de piedra y la mirada fija, casi sin parpadear, parecía un soldado en posición de descanso, que esperaba órdenes. Volteó al lado contrario y notó que _2_ suspiraba mientras su relajado cuerpo reposaba sobre un desvejecido bastón, que a pesar de verse gastado, seguía siendo resistente; los mellizos sentados en posición de mariposa, meneaban las piernas o jugaban con sus manos, mientras observaba con vaguedad las paredes del recinto. Y luego vio a _5_. Entonces su corazón se hizo pequeño.

Justo cuando estaban recogiendo los platos, el herido comenzó a removerse en su improvisada camilla. _2 y 7_ sin pensarlo fueron a su encuentro. _5_ se había puesto de lado, aún sin levantarse. El anciano se agachó para quedar frente a el.

- Buenos días. – el muchacho sólo cortó comunicación visual con él. _2_ enunció un enorme suspiro. Eso no iba a ser fácil. Pero no se rendiría. – No sabes qué gusto me da ver que ya despiertas. – _5k _sólo cerró los ojos.

El hombre se levantó otra vez y con vigor se acercó una lata a medio abrir y una cuchara. _5_ volvió a prestarle su atención. _2_ sonrió sincero y metiendo la cuchara la llenó de su contenido y se la acercó a la boca, pero el joven de inmediato se negó. Eso pareció conmocionar a _2_, pero insistió de nuevo, y una vez más y otra vez y la respuesta siempre era la misma. _7_ comenzaba a desesperarse, pues _5_ sólo parecía un niño consentido que se resignaba a comer la papilla que sus madre le daba, se volteaba de un lado a otro y cerraba los labios con una fuerza obstinada, se meneaba, pero no pronunciaba palabra ni metía las manos. Y para sus pulgas, parecía que _2_ le soportaba todo su berrinche, pues seguía arrimándole la cuchara y hablándole despacio, suplicándole que probara bocado para avivar fueras. Fue allí donde cometió un gran error.

- Vamos... debes agradecer que estás bien. – Entonces _5_ explotó. Con un brazo empujó a _2_, tirándole la cuchara. Sus ojos llenos se clavaron en el anciano, llenos de ira, frustración y suma tristeza, mientras su respiración agitada retumbaba en sus fosas nasales. Era obvio lo que trataba de decir: no estaba bien. Se volteó de un lado les dio la espalda. Eso ya era bastante para _7_. Recogió la cuchara y tomó la lata de frijoles, tomó a _5_ del brazo y lo enderezó.

- ¿Crees que es tan triste que no tengas un ojo? – Le dijo con voz dura. _5_ la ignoró, no mirándola a los ojos pero dio un leve respingo, eso le dolía. – Pues deberías agradecer que estás vivo. Por fue él quien te salvó la vida. _7_ señaló al anciano con enojo, y el paciente no pudo resistir verlo. – Así es. Si no hubiera sido por él, estarías muerto, así que no te deshagas en tu tristeza y lucha por vivir, porque todavía tienes esa oportunidad. Así que come de una vez. – Y le empecinó la cuchara en los labios, y aunque por unos instantes se resistió al fin cedió.

La chica volvió a suspirar mientras recordaba cómo entre llantos silenciosos y gemidos de tristeza, _5_ comía bocado a bocado la lata de frijoles. Sabía muy bien que había sido muy dura – e incluso cruel- con su compañero, pero creía que era necesario que viera su realidad y siguiera luchando. Fue entonces que _1_ los convocó a la Torre. Habían sido llamados para escuchar Las Reglas.

_1_ los recorrió de extremo a extremo con los ojos entrecerrados. Tomó aire. Había llegado el momento.

- Me da gusto vernos hoy reunidos aquí. – Comenzó a decir con voz grandilocuente. Todos prestaron su atención al líder. _7_ no pudo evitar enarcar la ceja despectiva ante esas primeras palabras. – Ayer cuando despertamos, nos encontramos con un mundo en caos, donde máquinas luchaban contra los hombres que caían heridos o muertos ante sus ataques. Y de entre toda esa población henchida de miedo, logramos llegar todos juntos a este Santuario. – El hombre levantó su mano al techo con veneración, la luz del vitral le iluminó. – Y hoy estamos aquí vivos. Pero – su semblante se endureció. – Fue por mera suerte.

Los presentes se tensaron.

- Antes de salir al Exterior teníamos reglas que nos acompañaron con estos utensilios. – de sus capa sacó el visor, los guantes de hierro y el respirador de cuero y lo tiró al suelo. Una humareda de polvo se levantó. – Las cuales servían para mantenernos a salvo y sobrevivir. ¡Y sin embargo fueron ignoradas! ¡Nos separamos! ¡No acatamos el ponerlas puestas y dónde quedan las consecuencias! – Señaló a _5_ con violencia. El hombre sólo se sumió en su depresión, ignorándolo. – Llegamos sólo de suerte, y más les vale que obedezcan de nuevo estas reglas si no quieren acabar como él.

Los mellizos ante tal amenaza se encogieron hasta casi caerse, y mirándose amedrentados de inmediato se colocaron los visores, los cuales jamás se volvieron a quitar. _6_, quien lo llevaba sobre la frente igual actuó como los niños pero con la cabeza gacha, _8_ quien seguía con ellos sólo infló el pecho, orgulloso. Pero de los demás sólo se vio su rebeldía, decepción y desinterés. Sin embargo para _1_ contaba la mayoría para combatir a los rebeldes, y estaba satisfecho, por ahora. Sabía que después sucumbirían los demás. Dio un cuarto de vuelta y recomenzó su discurso.

- Necesitamos entablar Nuevas Reglas para que esta sociedad viva segura. – Hizo una pausa dramática. – Antes que nada está prohibido salir de aquí.

_7_ ya se lo suponía, y aunque no resultaba para nada una sorpresa, algo de esperanza infundada estaba reservado dentro de ella, pero en vez de desanimarla se sembró dentro de sí una forma diferente de pensar. El anciano prosiguió.

- Habitaremos únicamente la sacristía de la Catedral y esta Torre. – Vaciló por un momento indetectable. – A menos que sea muy necesario que nos movamos de aquí. Cosa que yo dudo definitivamente. Toda decisión tomada será acatada sin vacile y cualquiera que la rompa será sancionado con dureza. – _8_ sacó su machete, intimidando a los presentes.

- Dichas decisiones, serán tomadas entre todos ¿verdad? – Musitó _2_.

- Por supuesto. – Dijo con sorna _1_, el líder. – Pero seré yo quien lo apruebe o no.

Igual hubiera dado decir llanamente que no, hubiera sido más honesto. El viejo _2_ parpadeó varias veces, evidenciando su inconformidad pero no dijo más. _1_ empezó a predicar todo un sermón preparado de lo que según él justificaba todas sus Reglas, y poco a poco sus oyentes dejaron de oírle. Se veía cómo el sol se movía lentamente y las palabras rebuscadas del anciano transcurrían del mismo modo. Los mellizos empezaron a incomodarse, _5_ no se movía y su cabeza vendada descansaba sobre su pecho, parecía dormido. _8_ en actitud marcial oía todo el sermón, pero _7_ dudaba mucho que entendiera palabra alguna. Sólo _2_ parecía prestarle atención, pero a cada palabra de su interlocutor en su rostro se dibujaba una leve preocupación y decepción. _6, _en cambio, parecía habitar otro mundo. Con la cabeza sobre las rodillas, reposaba un dedo sobre el suelo y lo movía con finura y agilidad, trazando líneas sinuosas sobre el piso. _7_ se sintió atraída por descifrar lo que hacía, pues el semblante de su compañero estaba sumido apasionadamente en sus trazos. Ya no se veía asustado, ni desubicado. Se veía maduro, y a la joven le pareció entonces un poco mayor a ella. Sus magnéticos ojos brillaban intensamente. Lucía ya no como un niño, hasta podía decirse que atractivo. _7_ le empujó con el hombro para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, pareció como si el chico se saliera de su burbuja y la miró desorientado.

- ah...dibujo. – contestó con vaguedad y siguió con lo suyo. Eso sí que sonaba interesante, se inclinó un poco más y se dio cuenta lo que hacía. Era _1_. Se veía justo como ahora, sólo que con la gran nariz aguileña exagerada y la boca abierta alardeando, era una caricatura suya, y francamente bastante graciosa. _7_ luchó con sus fuerzas intentar no reírse.

- ¿Porqué lo hiciste? – preguntó sonriente.

- Porque así se ve siempre. – Dijo simplemente, los dos se miraron y rieron quedamente. Eso era siempre, parecía un fanfarrón. Los muchachos sintieron una ligera mirada sobre de ellos y se aquietaron de pronto. El sermón siguió sin novedades.

Cuando los últimos rayos llegaron al suelo, _1_ quedó en silencio.

- Aunque tuviésemos... jamás serían respondidas. – pensó la chica mientras se retiraban.

Los días comenzaron a transcurrir, pesados y lentos como los granos que bajan por el cuello de un gran reloj de arena. La estancia de la Catedral comenzó a tener un ritmo riguroso y cada uno de sus habitantes se halló en un pequeño rincón propio donde cada uno comenzó a desarrollar sus personalidades, dándose a conocer entre ellos.

_3 y 4 _ por ejemplo, parecían encantados de vivir en la pequeña biblioteca del recinto, ahí se bebían los libros como camellos bebiendo de un oasis en medio del desierto. Entre ellos se susurraban en su idioma los conocimientos adquiridos, llenándose –curiosamente- más de dudas que de respuestas. _6_ en cambio, vivía errante por la Catedral arañando con sus dedos embestidos de plumillas los muros de piedra, como si deseara saber el pasado que se había plasmado con un cincel invisible. De vez en cuando, el joven se detenía y miraba por los vidrios multicolores, perdiéndose entre los tenues rayos de sol, sin dejar de mover su dedo índice. Se acompañaba siempre de su cajita, que si no reproducía su tan conocida tonada, era _6_ quien se encargaba de interpretarla.

_1 y 8 _ nunca salían de su Torre. Su comunidad era entre ellos únicamente, y para los demás era algo así como sus observadores. Buitre y halcón que los miraban desde lejos ocultos entre los muros, pero que asimismo les parecían temerarios.

Pero _2_ se preocupaba por _5_. Con el pasaba casi todo su tiempo, pero su mutismo y falta de vitalidad producía un efecto terrible en el, y en sus compañeros sembraba una debilidad hacia el joven, sumiéndolo en una codependencia y autocompasión preocupantes. Por lo que se embistió en una batalla por recobrar su ánimo. Y lo hizo de la única manera que supo.

Porque _2_ era amante de la construcción. Aparte de que resultó ser una persona curiosa, tenía una habilidad asombrosa de convertir la chatarra en cosas útiles. Un día, encontrando un feo sombrero de copa, una bombilla y una pila, logró hacer de eso una lámpara portátil, cosa que asombró a los Solitarios. Pronto, sus compañeros le pidieron utensilios para su uso persona, como los mellizos, una lamparilla que se sujetara de las hojas, o _7_ un morral. Y aunque todos parecían maravillados con el genial talento del anciano, no había nadie más fascinado que _5_.

Todas las mañanas, hombre y anciano recorrían el recinto buscando "basura" que pudieran reciclar, y el joven se deleitaba pasándole las herramientas necesarias y admirando su trabajar. Inclusive le ayudó a formar un taller para que ambos trabajar tranquilamente. Y el callado _5 _dio a conocer sus grandes dotes de constructor. Pero no fue suficiente. Hasta que al sabio _2_ se le ocurrió una idea, mirando a lo alto de la Catedral.

- _5_... Ven. – Lo llamó el anciano mientras hacía un gesto con la mano. El joven dejó sus herramientas y se acercó a _2_.- Quiero saber qué hay en aquella torre...pero mis músculos no me dejarán pasar después del cuarto escalón. Así que necesito alguien fuerte y capaz. – Ambos miraron a la altura de la torre. - ¿Querrías subir tú y decirme lo que ves?

_5_ bajó su mirada con lentitud y observó al anciano, quien le respondía con una afable y astuta sonrisa. Pues era eso precisamente lo que venía detrás de toda aquella petición. Era lamentable y hasta deprimente ver el estado de autocompasión en la que se sumía el muchacho. Y estaba comenzando a afectar a los otros de cierta forma, atendiéndose sólo en el, lo cual no era muy positivo para los demás, pues debía vivir en amor era cierto, pero en independencia. La cual ya estaba desapareciendo en la mente de _5_.

El joven miró la escala de madera que pululaba con lentitud. Parecía insegura y vieja. Pero una luz se fugaba desde lo alto, y una breve curiosidad comenzó a luchar en contra del miedo.

_5_ asintió despacio, pero firme. _2_ sonrió contento y las arrugas de su rostro denotaron su alegría. El muchacho apoyó su pie en el primer escalón y miró a su meta. Comenzó a subir. Aunque no parecía, la escala de madera parecía resistir su peso, y conforme avanzaba, _5_ con mucho cuidado subía los escalones. Por un momento la escala se tambaleó produciendo un temblor en el joven, quien se aferró intentando no caer. Pero mientras se detenía, _5_ volvió a mirar hacia arriba y continuó su camino. _No se iba a rendir_.

Cuando puso el pie firme en el suelo de la torre, un fuerte viento le pegó en la cara, obligándolo a protegerse con su mano. Tras pasar la tolvanera, _5_ abrió su ojo. Lo que vio lo cautivó sobremanera. Un cielo lleno de nubes que se apretujaban entre ranuras de azul se movía con rapidez sobre el. Aunque parecía triste, el contemplar la magnificencia y lo basto del cielo, logró que en el corazón de _5_ naciera un latido distinto al dado durante días. El sol asomó sus rayos y le alcanzó justo sobre su mano, como si quisiera cogérsela y animarle a seguir viviendo. _5_ observó su mano iluminada, y con una sonrisa y un enorme suspiro la cerró, sembrando en él esperanza.

_2_ continuaba mirando a la copa de la torre, paciente en el regreso de _5_. Sus ojos se abrieron al divisar el rostro del muchacho en la ranura que daba a la salida. Esperando que su vista no le engañara, le pareció ver una sonrisa. Tras confirmarse por una breve risilla, esperó hasta que el muchacho pisara tierra. _5_ parecía transformado

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? – Preguntó con su paciente voz.

- La torre fue destruida por una parte, que deja ver al Exterior. – Contestó. El sonido de su voz después de tanto tiempo, causó una emoción tan fuerte en su corazón, que casi las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos grises. – Y pude ver el cielo.

_5 _miró hacia arriba y cerró su ojo, para rememorar aquella visión tan esplendorosa.

- Quisiera que lo vieras – Comentó _5_, - quisiera que todos lo vieran. – Recordó la escala de vieja madera. – Pero esa cosa...no durará... si hubiera algo que pudiera subirnos a todos...algo resistente.

_2_ se acarició el mentón y dirigió su mirada al suelo, como si allí se encontrara una solución.

- Tal vez sí lo haya. – _2_ murmuró. _5_ arqueó una ceja. Y el cerebro le comenzó a maquinar. Como un rayo de luz atravesándolos, los dos hombres tuvieron una maravillosa idea.

Durante dos semanas, los Solitarios observaron cómo _5 y 2 _trabajaban de la mañana al ocaso en aquel extraño artefacto. _6_ solía abandonar sus soledades para observar a _5_ subir y bajar como una araña desde la torre hasta la nave central, amarrando sogas y subiendo herramientas. _4_ ayudaba a darle lo que necesitaba a su compañero y _3_ hacía lo mismo con _2_.

Pero _7_ parecía la más feliz de todos. Ahora poseía en secreto un permiso de _2_ para salir y buscarle ciertas cosas que los constructores necesitaban, y así saciaba su necesidad de conocer el Vacío. Aunque también estaba consciente que no era la única que salía al Exterior prohibido. _2_ tenía momentos en que desaparecía muy temprano y llegaba con cosas distintas en brazos, alegando haberlas encontrado por ahí. Entendía muy bien a _2_ y ella sentía que el anciano también la comprendía, por lo que se convirtió en su confidente.

_1_ no tenía inconveniente en mirar lo que hacían esos dos. Puesto que para el, se le hacía tan sólo una pérdida de tiempo, que tenía ocupados a todos los demás lo cual se le hacía cargar con un peso menos.

Entonces una mañana sucedió. _5_ contempló su trabajo con un fuerte suspiro, orgulloso. El sol comenzaba a despuntar sus rayos. Supo que era el momento indicado. Bajó con enorme agilidad y buscó a sus compañeros. El silencio durmiente seguía con su reinado. Con una sonrisa, corrió a los escondrijos de cada uno. Jaló emocionado a _6_, abrazó a los mellizos, empujó a _7_, y tomó del brazo a _2_.Con enorme ímpetu el joven los reunió a todos en la escalera.

- ¿Qué pasa _5_? – Preguntó la joven del grupo, mientras se desperezaba. _5_ únicamente sonrió de oreja a oreja. Los ojos azules de _7_ se posaron en la ondeante escalera. - ¿Lo terminaste?

El joven constructor le tomó la mano hasta posarla en el primer escalón. Comenzaron a subir, los más pequeños con ágil jovialidad, en tanto que _6_ cuidaba cada que subía. _2 _se limitaba a admirar a sus jóvenes, sonriente, anhelando tan sólo una pizca de su juventud, para así acompañarlos.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Dense prisa! – Gritó _5_, quien ya había llegado a la cima del campanario. Los demás tan sólo veían su cabello rojizo ondear con el viento.

- Ya casi _5_, ten en cuenta que los más pequeños deben tener...cuidado. – Tan pronto tocó el piso _7_ quedó muda. Los demás llegaron a su lado. Yacía junto a ellos una pizarra y varios utensilios, una mesilla con unos pequeños bancos, realizados con cosas del Vacío, como tapas para llantas de automóvil o tablas, También se hallaba junto a ellos, unos cajoncitos, que seguro contenían más utensilios y cosas personales del constructor. Para cubrirse del viento o la lluvia, _5_ diseñó una carpa, con telas que el joven le pidió explícitamente a _7_. No cabía duda que en aquel lugar, _5_ construyó su propio escondite.

Pero esto no fue lo que asombró a los Solitarios.

Delante de ellos, el Sol desplegaba su luz y su energía en las nubes, iluminando con vida las algodonosas formas que adornaban el cielo. Los rayos solares se abrían paso bellamente, derramándose como cascadas en las montañas celestes formando un abanico de colores exquisito. Los ojos de cada uno de los espectadores también se iluminaban. Brillaron, como nunca, desde que despertaron en el caos de la Primera Habitación, que los recibió con la penumbra de la muerte y el miedo, que los perseguía, aún ahora cuando estaban a salvo. Pero el ver aquel espectáculo, el fulgor de la vida los invadió, como lo hacían justo en ese momentos sobre las nubes grises que, como sus propias vidas, se veían pintadas del color de la angustia, la confusión y la soledad, para pasar a hora a un resplandor completamente nuevo: la Esperanza.

Eso era lo que _5_ vio la primera vez, pues al ver los rayos del sol invadir el cielo, aún cuando la destrucción gobernaba la tierra, le habló con palabras muy claras:

_La Vida debe continuar._

Los solitarios sin pensarlo, se hallaban juntos: _6_ se posaba en el hombro de _7_, en tanto que ella misma abrazaba a _3_, quien junto a sus compañeros observaba el cielo. La pequeña _4_ tomó de la mano a _5_ y le mostraba las formas de las nubes, que tienen tantas interpretaciones como mentes creativas hay en el mundo. Todos se hallaban unidos por un mismo vínculo, que sin palabras todos comprendieron, mirando los cielos.

La Hermandad.

_5_ contempló la escena, hablar no hacía falta, la compañía mutua, era suficiente. _Lo logré. _Pensó el constructor, al ver que su obra al fin, estaba terminada.

Cuando bajaron, contaron a _2_ lo que _5_ les enseñó y todos, con distintas palabras plasmaron su experiencia al mirar el Cielo. El anciano se deleitaba en su entusiasmo, llenándolo de felicidad. La misma que ellos tenían.

- me alegra mucho verlos así. – Dijo cuando los más pequeños eran acompañados para ir a dormir.

- Sí, se ven tan lindos, se quieren tanto. - Estuvo _7_ de acuerdo. Pero el anciano no hablaba de eso.

- A todos, querida. A todos ustedes, compartiendo como lo que son: hermanos. – Explicó _2_ cariñosamente. La chica no se esperaba eso.

_Hermanos_

– Ellos no tienen nada más que su unión entre ellos. Así debe ser con nosotros, porque somos una Familia, querida.

_7_ sólo le sonrió, meditando profundamente en lo que decía, el anciano le dio las buenas noches y se fue a su buhardilla, donde apagó su vela. La chica tomó su rumbo pero la brillante luz de luna la detuvo. Miró por el agujero en el alto techo de la Catedral. La luna resplandecía completa, pero una nube la ocultaba ligeramente. Familia. Su rostro iluminado mostró una sonrisa.

"_Las nubes grises ocultaban los rayos antes contemplados por los Solitarios, y el Vacío, cicatrizado por el caos y la destrucción de la guerra podía verse hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Una gran estructura se levantaba en el horizonte, imponente. Ni un sonido podía escucharse. Una silueta se deslizaba entre los escombros, con gran agilidad buscaba las cosas útiles. De pronto, un crujido se escuchó tras la silueta. Aquella persona volteó, en busca del origen del sonido extraño. Pero nada apareció. Volvió a lo suyo y encontró una navaja. Entonces, en el reflejo, una luz roja y penetrante brillaba, mirando a quien sostenía el cuchillo. Su respiración sufrió por el impacto. Se dio la vuelta._

_La Bestia la atacó"._


End file.
